


The Killing kind

by Henny126



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Trying not to tag too much to give away too much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henny126/pseuds/Henny126
Summary: Geno has been gone for so long and yet Reaper still holds on looking for him. Will a close encounter with the Destroyer help him towards his prize?
Relationships: Geno/Reaper, Reaper/?
Comments: 68
Kudos: 222





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so I am alive! I didn't mean to be MIA for this long but you guys understand that life likes to come in and go like "You want time to write? HA, now that's funny. Here some more bullshit to deal with". So for my other story, I need a little more time for the next chapter, but it will come out! 
> 
> However, I got inspired by this video I saw on Youtube ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl4QvXHRD6c ) that was based on the comic "The Killing Kind" made by the talented TheGrinningKitten ( https://twitter.com/GrinningKit ). I saw it and I was brought to TEARS. So after about ten minutes of stuffing my face with ice cream and tissues, I got right into typing out the story. Of course, the story will have some key points found in the mini-comic based on the song The Killing Kind by MarianasTrench, but I added my ideas and twist to it too. 
> 
> So enjoy and please comment. I love hearing how you all are doing and stay healthy

# The Beginning

It has been another year.

Another year of searching.

Another year of denials.

Another lonely year without him…

He sighed and gazed around the darkened lab that has been abandoned since he was gone.

Reaper clutched the red scarf and walked into memories as he gazed at the empty beakers and scattered pages. He remembered the first day here.

_“Come on Reaper!”_

__

_Reaper chuckled and floated slowly by, getting dragged by the excited skeleton by the sleeve of his cloak._

__

__

__

_“What has got you so excited Gen? If I remember right our bed is that way”. Reaper had pointed back towards their house and dodged the swat from his embarrassed lover._

____

__

____

_“Reaper not now we are in public! Besides this is way better!”. Reaper raised an eyebrow at that statement and floated closer to the blushing Skeleton._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Oh really? I bet I could get you to say that's a lie later tonight when I-”. Reaper was cut off by his lover's hand over his mouth._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_“Shut up we are here!”_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Looking up Reaper could see the science laboratory that was built about a year after the monsters had reached the surface. “Hate to break it to you Gen, but we have been here before”_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Geno rolled his eyes and continued to drag the skeleton god. Swiping his new ID and opening the sliding doors._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yea, but there is something different now”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_After turning down a couple of halls they had reached a door that had a nameplate on the door_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**_Geno_**

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Opening the door Geno had spread his arm out towards the room and grinned stars lightening up his eyes._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ta-da! I officially now have my own lab”._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Reaper grinned softly at the excitement of his lover and kissed him in between his eye sockets flustering Geno. Deciding to spare his Gen he looked around the lab and messed around with a few beakers left out._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That's amazing Gen, what groundbreaking work are you planning to do?”._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Geno shook his head but still kept his excited smile from before._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I am not sure”._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, I have an idea you could explore”._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What?”_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“How about we break in this new desk you have here? See how long it takes before you have to get a new one~”._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Reaper!”_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Your right, not much of an experiment if we already know the answer”._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“REAPER!”_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reaper's hollow chuckles echoed as he gazed over the desk from his memory. His fingers following the different swirls within the wooden desk with a gentle touch.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He even remembers the months after that day.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Where the days were full of excited chatter and playful promises. The nights drenched in coffee and comforting embraces. Gen was such a hard worker and forgot to take care of himself. That's when Reaper would come in and force him to relax. Reaper had his ways and knew him the best Reaper glided deeper into the room and spotted a flask that had a red tint stuck on it. Frowning, he stopped and stared at the flask.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course, he soon got tired of Reaper's pestering and it led to that day.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A day he wishes he could take back.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Geno~ Guess who is here~”_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Geno didn’t even spare a glance, too busy writing down something in his notes._

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“What do you want?”_

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Frowning Reaper walked closer to Geno and glared at the red substance that was sitting in a flask in front of Geno._

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_“I thought you said you weren't going to mess around with DT."_

______ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Geno continued to write, ignoring Reaper’s bitter comment._

_______ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_“Yea, but there are too many things not known about Determination and I have to figure it out. I’m close, I can feel it!”_

________ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_“Geno we talked about this! This is dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m fine”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Reaper clenched his fist and was annoyed at Geno’s lack of self-awareness for himself! Has he not seen himself. He was a mess. Bags under his socket and Reaper was pretty sure that Geno hasn’t gone back home in at least a week. The white shirt and lab coat was covered with a multitude of coffee and grease stains_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah your just the **perfect** definition of fine”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Geno finally looked back at Reaper hearing the hostile sarcasm. Crossing his arms, Geno glared at the annoyed Skeleton god across from him._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Look am close to something! Just stay out-”._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **No Geno!** When is the last time you took a day off or took a shower! This is all stupid and dangerous! You should just stop this before this all goes to shit. Don’t you remember what happened the last time you messed with DETERMINATION?”_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Geno scoffed at Reaper and turned back to his work._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Geno!”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“If it bothers you so much then why don’t you just leave? You should never be here anyway”_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Reapers having enough of this stubbornness decided to walk away. If Geno wanted to kill himself working then fine let him!_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stupid fucking masochist._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh if only he stayed, maybe then he would still be here?

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reaper kneeled on the ground and hugged the red scarf to his chest, empty vacant sockets blankly staring at the ceiling. Tired from the past years of crying and howling pleas with no response. All he could feel these days is a lasting cold within himself.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reaper wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the room, but he knew he had to get up. They would start soon and he didn’t want to miss it.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dragging himself out the door, he clutched at the doorway and looked back at the dark abandoned room. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If he looked close enough he could almost mistake it as his beloved sleeping underneath his desk and he was just waiting for Reaper to come in with a good morning kiss. Then he would look up at Reaper with that loving morning gaze and then invite him to lay with him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Geno…”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reaper finally left the room, a red scarf in hand. The desperate whisper of someone long gone left echoing.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Someone Messed Up

Reaper let his feet guide him to the spot. It was a tradition for him really.

He walked towards the outskirts of town. Up the hill where at the top was a gorgeous view of the town. Venturing through the small forest surrounding the hill. Stopping only on the outskirts of the forest and watching.

They were there. The Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk of this universe. Geno’s family.

Like usual they all three were surrounding a tomb, Frisk holding flowers in her hand. A bouquet of white anemones meaning protective and sacrifice seemed to perfectly represent Geno. With the Echo flower in there to represent hope. A better arrangement couldn’t have been made.

Frisk set the flowers down and all four of them silently watched the tombstone. 

Frisk couldn’t believe it was another year without their uncle Geno here. Yes, they understood that Geno was just another Sans, but at the same time, he wasn’t. Geno was like a second mom to them. Always double checking their bag for school and fussing over them if they got a scrape. Heck, it was Geno who usually scolded Sans for doing something too dangerous with them. Sometimes they could still see Geno waiting for them at the door with their backpack in hand and a pun on their tongue.

The silence in the opening is somber, but a thoughtful one.

Papyrus was the one to break it first.

“H-Hello Brother Geno! I am happy to see you again. I hope that wherever you are it is a happy place where you can be a lazybones in peace. I know I say that every year, but I assure you it's to make sure you're okay. And no Sans you can not take this as an opportunity to do the same”

Sans chuckled lowly from his brother's annoying frown pointed at him and stayed quiet, feeling his brother had more to say.

“I have returned a month ago from my studying in Italy and I have gained a job at the Italian place we always went to! I wish you were here to try my cooking, but fear not! For soon I will be The great master chef Papyrus! Nyhehehe”

Papyrus's words seemed to make the atmosphere less somber and lighter. 

“Heh, yea Paps is gonna be an amazing chef. Just like you said, Geno. Guess I should have a little more faith in myself”.

_"Yea! His spaghetti is a million times better than it was before and all monsters are living happily here on the surface! Although Sans sometimes makes mom pulls out her fur with his pranks"_

“Heh, guilty as charged”.

Papyrus shook his head at his brother’s shameless behavior.

“Come on brother. You have to update Geno about yourself as well. I am sure he would love to hear about what you have been up to”.

Sans sighed and walked closer towards the tombstone. Sans and Geno were really close. It was like having a twin brother who helped you with everything. They both found that pestering their younger brother was their favorite pastime. When they lost him it hit everyone, but Sans was one of the few that the death had hit him the worst. He lost the will to eat, to joke around, or to do anything, but sleep. It took a while, but his brother made him reach out for help on dealing with this. Of course, nowadays he is better about dealing with it and is back to his old tricks, but he still misses the nights where they both went to Grillby and joked for hours on end. 

To just have someone understand on the tough nights when the Nightmares hit the worst. 

“heya, it’s been a while. A good 365 days I think”.

“Sans, of course, it has been 365 days. That's how many there are in a year!”  
Sans chuckled at Papyrus' frustration and felt his mood brighten up.

“ I made sure nobody touched your lab, I figured you wouldn’t want anyone in there until I had a look over it to see what was left. Don’t worry I'll get to checking it out someday. Just being a lazybones. Still running my hot dog stand, but now I do some stand-up comedy. It seems like I have a knack for hitting everyone's funny bone. It's good they find my jokes humorous or I would be bone dry with money.”

They all three chuckled. Sans took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. What a beautiful day. He was sure Geno would have loved the clear blue skies. 

“You don’t gotta worry about the others. I have kept an eye on them and they are all happy and safe. In fact, Alphys and Undyne are planning on having a kid soon so guess Paps and I are gonna be uncles. So wherever you are I hope you're taking it easy, old bones like us gotta rest every once in a while. “

After that, another silence had followed. All three lost within happy moments. All except Reaper.

He was listening to their words from behind a nearby tree. Oh, he wished he could join them and just live in that sense of melancholy, but he can’t. It was too painful to accept what they have accepted. He wasn’t there yet and he didn’t want to let go of this bitter hope in his bones. 

Reaper glanced down at the ratty red scarf in his possession and clenched his fist. 

No, he knew Geno was somewhere, he just didn’t know where. He refused to give up yet. Not when his love was out there still fighting for a way back home. He is not going to stop as they did and give up.

Reaper decided that he was done here. Maybe there was a universe he hadn't checked yet? Walking back in the woods he stopped at sensing a lot of souls dying nearby. 

_‘What the hell?’_

Looking back towards the city that the hill overlooked he could see a large glitching gaster blaster firing at the city. Reaper tied the red scarf around his right arm, under his cloak for safekeeping, before making his way to the city. He was beyond livid as black mist seemed to float out of his voided sockets, drenched in malicious intention. 

Of all days for the Destroyer to destroy it had to be on the worst day and in the one AU, he forbade anyone to mess with. Well then, the destroyer had made a deadly mistake that will cost his **life.**

Hollow eye sockets scowling at the destruction with a fierce conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: I remember it like it was yesterday  
> Papyrus: Sans it has been a year!  
> Sans: *Ignores papyrus* Exactly yesterday  
> Papyrus: *Throws hands up* Why do I even try!


	3. One fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lagging a bit with updates, but I got held up by my online courses. Why did I sign up for summer classes again?

#  Chapter 3

Frowning at the recent numbers he calculated from his experiment caused him to sigh. Frustrated, he adjusted his glasses and slouched into his chair. 

_‘Why won’t this work! How long have I been here?’_

Sparing a glance at the clock showed it was late at night. Though he isn't sure what day it is. It has been awhile since any of the others bothered him. Especially Reaper.

Reaper…

He knew he fucked up by being cold, but Reaper was being an ass too. Who was he to remind him of his mistakes? The same ones he knew still haunt him.

Hell he was an expert on what could happen with mishandling DT.

But that’s exactly why he was doing this research. Who's to say a reset won’t happen by accident! Then they would have to go through this vicious cycle of death and genocide while Geno is stuck watching from the sidelines. Begging for someone to believe him to just make everything stop

Or Geno somehow ends up back in the save screen. Away from everyone and stuck in that void full hell alone…

Determination was too damn dangerous to not try to understand it or find a counter to it. He had too many people at stake to just leave it be.

Getting up from his chair he headed over to the sample of DT he had on the desk. He wondered if maybe there was something he was missing? Whatever it was he was going to find it. Then afterward take a well-deserved bath and spoil his beloved Reaper in love. 

Reaper deserves the attention for dealing with the tantrums Geno threw at him when his beloved came in to check on him. Knowing him it will turn into something more and he is more than happy to go along with it. Afterward Geno would go and hang with his family. Last he checked Frisk’s birthday was coming up so he needed to pick something up for the squirt.

Geno went back to staring at his calculations again. Despite the percentage of this experiment working out being low he knew it would work. It had too! 

Glancing at the group picture of everyone smiling on his desk. It was taken a week after Geno was able to get out of the save screen and join the others on the surface. Frisk was still around 8 and was grinning from up on a beaming Papyrus’s shoulder. Toriel was nearby grinning softly, but he could see how her body was tense ready to catch Frisk if they fell. Undyne and Alphys were on the opposite side of the trio. Undyne with that menacing smile and Alyphs timidly smiling, but you could see the happiness in both of their eyes. Finally in the center was Sans and Geno himself. They both had their arms around each other’s shoulders and grinning like some drunken friends that just walked out of the bar. In the back you can see a smirking Reaper. He was so smug about photobombing the picture and scaring the shit out of everyone there. After the tense greetings and the awkward handshake dodging from Reaper’s deadly touch they had a picnic under the stars. That was one day Geno will never forget 

He felt his conviction to continue solidifying. This is for them. Everything was for them 

Giving up was not an option

He opened his eyes to a white blank space and looked around, confused. 

What the hell happened? He remembers starting the experiment and- THE EXPERIMENT! THE DT!

Now aware he ran all over the place to figure out where he was and a way out, but not a single exit was found. All that surrounded him was plain white. 

He clutched his hands and glared at the white void he was in. He will find a way out. Just like he did with the save screen. He had to go back to his family. To his home, To his Reaper.

Although he wasn’t sure how long he was there trying to blast his way through,

~~Frisk!~~

think a way out,

~~Sans!~~

Or even scream his way out

~~Papyrus!~~

He was still stuck there hoping that this was some cruel dream he would wake up from.

The screams started to scream back and made his head numb from their echoing screeches.

Pulling his hood over his head he curled and stared blankly at the void. Tears dried from the hundreds of times of remembering something ~~his beloved Reaper~~. Then forgetting it.

All he could do was rattle his weary bones from the vicious words of the voices.

Wait what was he trying to remember again?

Right!

He needed to get out of here for some reason. An important reason, but what was it?

**“DESTROY!”**

**“ANHALIATE!”**

**“YOU USELESS DESTROYER”**

The voices seem to have the answers and who knows? 

“Being a DeStrOyer soUNds LiKE fUn, HeheHEHe”

Grinning, he reached out and for once the white he was faced with disappeared. In its place was a human and two skeletons enjoying a picnic out on the grass. ~~Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus.~~ Just begging to disappear ~~No don't! They are Family~~

“TiMe to GEt To wOrK!”

Strings reached out towards the unsuspecting groups and-

“FuCK!”

Breathing heavy, Error sat up in his bean bag. Focused on the puppets he had scoured around his ceiling, Error tried to recall what his nightmare was. All he got was a sense of feelings and blurs. How many times will he have that nightmare? 

Wait what was he thinking about? Oh right a nightmare about something.

Frowning, Error got off his seat and went to look for Blue. Maybe he could distract Error from whatever he was angry about. That’s what friends do right? Besides they were almost done with this blanket they both were knitting the other day. It was Blue’s idea and Error can’t say no to having another blanket to sleep with. The more the merrier

He found Blue, but with two abominations trying to take what was his! How the hell did Core Frisk find a way in? He could have sworn the Anti-void was not accessible to anyone but him.

Blue seeing Error angry smiled nervously. He had to try to reason with Error to let him go. Don’t get him wrong he loved hanging out with Error! All the knitting and Undernevela were fun! But he knew that he didn't belong here. It wasn’t safe for him and it showed. 

His skull was already taking on a black coloration and he had started glitching slightly. He missed his friends and Papyrus. That lazy bones must be letting the house get so messy in his absence.

Plus the voices were vicious and loud. Always yelling. Always there. Always so negative. Reminding him of how weak and useless he was no matter how much he tried to ignore them.

This is a place no one should live. Not him or Error.

Trying to ease the tension Blue smiled at Error Cheerfully.

“Hey, Error!”

“Blue what the HelL iS goiNG on?”

“We are taking him back you-”

Blue glared at his younger brother to shut up and took a deep breath. He knew that Error wasn’t one to react well with malicious words or accusations. This needed a tender touch, but blunt words, something he was an expert in!

“Error, I can’t stay here. You know that and I know that”

Error crossed his arms and frowned at Blue. Error knew that this couldn’t last forever, but why did it have to happen now? ~~He didn’t want to be left alone~~

“WHAt dO yOU meAN yoU’Re pERfeCTly SAfe hEre”

“Error look at me. I am glitching and soon I won’t even remember who I am. I have been forgetting things. I love hanging out with you, but this place is toxic. The voices aRe ToXIc!”

Blue’s voice glitching at the end of his fear of the voices. God what if the voices heard him? What would they say? Shaking Blue hugged himself and tried to calm down, glitches appearing around his eyesight

Error clenched his hands and stepped back from Blue.

“So WhaT YoU DoN’T wANt TO be NeAr mE anYMorE!”

“No ErrOR! That Isn’T it. I StIlL waNT To bE fRieNDs! I-I JuST Can’T TaKE tHis PlaCE anYmORe! I-It’S kiLLinG mE A-And!”

Blue stopped talking and breathed. He was glitching badly that he could barely see through his eyes and him being frantic is not going to help with convincing Error. 

He could see that Error understood and was worried about him, but he also didn’t want him to leave. Error never really had a genuine friend like him and so he wants to keep that. Though they could always visit out of the anti-void! Sure Papyrus won’t let Blue see his new bestie ever, but that isn’t Papyrus' choice. It's his and he is old enough to make his own choices. He is sure he will find a way to hang with Error and Papyrus won’t get in his way.

“Then leave”

Blue blinked away the last of his glitches and looked up at Error, who seemed even angrier than before. 

“W-What?”

“LeaVE! I DoN’T wAnt to SEe YoU! Go BAck To YoUR AbOMinaTIOn oF a LIfe! SEe iF I caRE!”

Error turned away from Blue, but Blue could see how sad his friend truly was. His shoulders slumped and eyes blankly staring at him. Blue wanted to go and comfort him, but right now wasn’t a good time for any of them to talk right now. Blue is still glitching slightly and Error is pissed. The last time they tried to talk like this it ended up with both of them crashing. Something that his brother will not be happy seeing and probably blast Error at the chance. Throwing one more worried glance at the stilled destroyer, Blue walked over to the portal opened by core Frisk to his brother. 

“Alright, I am sorry I am leaving too soon! It was fun and I enjoyed it. But if you ever want to hang out you know where to find me or I’ll find you! We still have to finish that blanket anyways right?”

The silence of Error did nothing to ease him

Finally at the edge of the portal he could see his brother reaching out to him, but Blue still had to tell Error one last thing. Something someone needs to tell him. 

“ You should leave this place too. We both know that you should never be here”

Finally through the portal Blue hugged his brother tightly and nearly cried from smelling the honey and cigarette scent from the orange hoodie.

“P-Papy!”

“Blue!”

Core Frisk, seeing both brothers safe, closed the portal and left the destroyer alone in his anti-void.

“HEh, I SHouLdn’T be HEre?”

The rare silence in the anti-void was tense and dangerous. Until it was broken by wet chuckles that grew into maniacal glitchy laughter

“HEHEHEHEHE, So I ShoULDn’T bE hERe!? ALrigHT thEN LEt's Go SOMewheRE!”

Error gleefully opened a portal to a random universe on the surface and walked through. He was greeted by a sunny day in a bustling city. People laughing and enjoying the hot day. 

Well not for long anyway...

Summoning his gaster blasters Error aimed it at a nearby park full of dumb humans and monsters playing. 

_“You should never be here”_

Clenching his fist Error gestured for his blasters to fire. A loud explosion followed by screams of all ages followed. It seems like the abominations got the hint and started to run away. 

Oh but that’s where he belongs.

Error laughed and started picking them off by his strings. His bloodthirsty grin the last thing to greet them before their souls shattered. His blasters freed fire wherever they pleased. Heh, who needs a Friend when he could destroy!

Even if said friend was nice

_“Hey Error, guess what! It's a scarf I made for you!”_

Understanding,

_“Hey it's okay, Error. You did this while you weren’t yourself. I will heal up alright and besides it would make a cool scar! Mwhehe!”_

And it was fun.

_“Error the premiere for the next season is on! Come on grab some snacks and let's make a pillow fort, but you better not steal any pillows this time!”_

Error misses him already. Seeing a teen running away Error held out his hand and captured the scared human. Growling, Error brought the scared mistake closer to him

“W-Whoa wait! P-please, let me go!”

It doesn’t matter Blue made his decision and he isn’t coming back. ~~But he did say he would come to find him~~  
Who would want to be friends with him! The destroyer! ~~Blue did~~

“P-Please I’m sor-”

The bawling teen was silenced by Erro finally shattering his soul and tossing the body in anger. It didn't matter. He needed to stop thinking about this and destroy. It was the only thing he was good at anyway and needed. 

Looking over to see his blaster collapsing another building nearby, Error felt his grin returning and went over to join the carnage. That’s right he was the destroyer and right now he had a job to do. ~~Maybe this will distract him from the pain in his chest~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error: You're perfectly safe here  
> Blue: I am glitching *Gestures to glitching hand*  
> Error: I glitch too and am breathing  
> Blue: I can't remember what two plus two is anymore  
> Error: Math is overrated anyways *waves off concern*  
> Blue: And my skull is black! *Gestures to head*  
> Error: *offended* What's wrong with black?   
> Blue:...  
> Error: So as I said you're perfectly safe


	4. Another fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I didn't want to add it to the other chapter because it didn't sound right. So I am just updating both on the same day. I'm sorry.

# Chapter 4

Grinning, he unleashed his blasters within the city, blasting at anything that moved. He forgot how fun it was to do this! Nothing could possibly ruin th-

His thought was stopped by a piece of small rubble hitting his skull from behind. Turning around he glared at the soon to be dead mistake, only for his grin to widen.

Well it seems like the Frisk of this universe decided to come and play. How INterESting!

Frisk glared at him and he could taste the determination coming off the human as they clenched their hands. Reaching up towards his sockets Error pulled out his strings in anticipation and sent them out to grab the soul. Whether it was a Frisk or a Chara it was always satisfying to rip their souls into pieces and watch the determination drip out of them.

Frisk was ready to dodge the attack from this murder only to be pushed out of the way. Looking up from the floor Frisk saw their best friend tangled up in the strings, his soul coming out.

_SANS!_

Chuckling in slight pain Sans sent Frisk a comforting smile.

“Heh, sorry kid guess I got a bit tangled up in trouble here”

Error found nothing of this amusing. Especially when that is right in front of him. The soul of the Sans is white and upside down nothing unusual…

Except for the small empty slip of a soul missing from his. 

There is only one AU that had a Sans with a soul like this and Error was shitting bricks. Out of all the AU he could have gone to he ended up in the one AU he knew to never touch. One that is protected by the one and only Death. Who will be pissed beyond belief by what he did and will stop at nothing to kill him. Or the very least make his life hell since as far as Error knows he can’t die.

Error had to leave now!

“Frisk! Brother!”

Error glanced over to see a Papyrus had joined them and stopped by the Frisk he was trying to kill earlier. Frustrated, Error moved Sans to be his shield between him and the other two. 

“DOn’T MovE! Or I’LL duST Him!”

That seems to keep the two still. Now Error had to find a way to blame this on someone else, but who would do this? 

Maybe he could say it was Ink? There have been times when he and Ink have fought and it completely wrecked the area. That does seem plausible. Now to get the hell out of here!

Right as Error was going to release the Sans and never come back here, his strings were cut off by a blast nearby. 

Sans fell on his knees as his soul was free and returned to his chest. Taking a deep breath he looked up to see his brother and the kid right next to him.

“BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Heh yea, just a little knotted up.”

Papyrus was about to say something, but he was silenced by who helped them. 

“Wait isn’t that..”

_It is! Reaper!_

As soon as Error saw his strings destroyed he knew he was fucked. Of course he shouldn’t have focused on the blast that occurred and instead on himself. Since now he was slashed in the chest by a very _Very_ pissed off Death. 

Scared, Error stepped away from Death and placed his hand on the almost killing slash he had gained on his chest. Being quick Error opened a portal back to the void. Maybe if he moved fast enough he could-What is Death looking at?

Error curiously tilted his head at the shock expression on the Death god. What, did he have something on his face? Glancing down he saw that his soul was out in the open. It was nothing to brag about; it was just a shard of what it should have been. It seems like the only thing to be shocked about, but did that mean that Death was gazing at his soul! 

Error sent a setting glared at Death and walked into the portal, ignoring that asshole saying to wait. He may be deadly, but like hell, he was going to stay around and give him a show.

Reaper stared at the portal-less space. That soul…

There was only one person who had that soul in the entire multiverse. 

And he had to find them fast! That had to be him and he didn't want to let him slip from his fingers. Not again.

Clutching his scarf-covered arm, Reaper gazed down at the red fabric determined.

Using his scythe, he sliced an opening and walked into the first of the few AUs he was going to check. There were only a few places Reaper knew Geno was going to be at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error: *Destroying left and right* HA! Take that you stupid abomination of a-  
> Error:*Sees Sans Soul* oh fuck  
> Error: My apologies I didn't know I was in such a lovely AU, I'll just be on my way now. *Opens a portal to Anti-void and leaves*  
> Sans:...  
> Frisk:...  
> Papyrus:...  
> Sans: Well that was some soul searching he did  
> Papyrus: Why am I related to you?


	5. Yet Another Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter is here! They finally are gonna have a conversation! Well... a one-sided one, but a conversation none the less! Enjoy and keep up the comments! They brighten my day and keep me motivated!

###  Chapter 5 

Error was gazing at the beautiful stars within the night sky. While there was a bunch of abominations in this stupid multiverse, Outertale was one of the few he enjoyed. It was almost empty and had a peaceful feeling in the atmosphere. There were few things Error loved in this world and stars were up there. Along with chocolate. 

However, it was hard to be calm when just a few hours ago he nearly died from a perverted Skeleton god. Frowning, Error reached up to the slash mark and poked at it. The wound didn’t hurt at all, but it just wouldn’t heal! If this mark stays permanently Error was going to shove a couple of blasters up a certain stupid cloak wearing asshole. 

Error glanced down at the doll he had grabbed from his void. It was the Death puppet he had sewed, it was one of the first ones he had created. He was planning on ripping the stupid thing to shreds in the void, but the voices just had to wake up and decided that right that moment was the perfect time to scream. Having a headache and being pissed Error left. 

Will it be worse when he heads back. Yeah 

Did he care? Slightly 

Growling Error squeezed his hand around the Death doll. Right now all he wanted was to punt this sad excuse of an abomination into a deep dark hole never to be seen. As a matter of fact- 

Error flung his arm back and tossed it forward, yeeting the stupid thing out into space. Not as satisfying as the real thing, but close enough. 

“You know that's not very nice of you” 

Scared Error teleported away from the edge he was perching on to a couple of yards away from the fucker who had slashed him. 

Reaper looked at Geno, overjoyed and desperate. He couldn’t believe that the one person he had been dying to see was right here in front of him. Heh, Geno will love that one. After he apologizes for nearly killing him. To be fair that was how they first met and that ended alright. 

Taking a few steps closer towards his tensed lover, he pulled out the red scarf he kept with him lovingly and held it out. 

“Come on, let's head back and end this fight. I’ll do whatever you want, but please come back, Geno. Let's talk this out” 

Error starred confused at the pleading Death was doing. What the hell was going on? That isn’t his scarf and all Error wanted Death to do was leave him alone! First Death tries to kill him and now he is being confused. Error summoned a blaster to his side. 

“JUSt leAVE mE aLONE!” 

Reaper dodged the blast and held the scarf close to him. That was close. The scarf was almost destroyed. Putting away the precious fabric Reaper glared at Gen- no this was the Destroyer. There was no way this was Geno. Reaper clutched his scythe and let the numb feeling overtake him. How desperate was Reaper to think that the destroyer was his long lost love? 

Teleporting closer Reaper had slashed through the blaster and was aiming for the Destroyer as well. Sadly he dodged and shot a row of bones raised from the ground trying to puncture him. Reaper gilded backward and away from the glitch destroyer. This stupid game had gone on long enough. It was time that Reaper ended it and went back to check on Aftertale. His brother would have a fit if he learned that Reaper didn’t finish harvesting the souls there. Plus check on the others and see if they were okay. 

Emotions shut off, Reaper gazes at the soon to be dead soul but freezes at the glare from the Destroyer. 

The fiery eye lights 

The determined snarl with a bit of blood dripping off the side of his mouth 

The defensive position screaming that they will bring hell despite the life-threatening wound on his chest 

Blinking again Reaper saw the Destroyer in place of the hazy figure he thought he saw and shakingly reached up to his hood, There was no doubt about it. The soul and that look. It was Geno and he refused to waste another second not telling him what he felt without him in his world. His light, his fire, his everything. 

Error grit his teeth and was deciding if he should stay and fight or leave while he had the chance. Death had just stared at him with that same dumb look from earlier and wasn’t moving. Well, that was until his hand went up and Error got his body ready to dodge. Whatever Death had set out, Error was going to be ready. 

_“Please, stop”_

The desperate whisper and hollow gaze of Death made the fiery energy Error had disappeared. 

“ I have thought of you every day since you've been gone. I haven’t stopped searching for your gentle grin and sweet gaze since that day. There have been days where the memory of us was the only thing that kept me going all this time. I regret storming off and leaving you alone. So please _please_ give this foolish idiot another chance.” 

Error took a step back, confused about the soft tone Death had spoken in. Why was he talking like this? 

“For years you were all I could stay focused on. Through the years I never gave up on the hope you were alive. Gen regardless of how long it has been or how you change you will always have my love, evermore.” 

Death took a step forward towards Error, still looking at him weirdly. Error was too busy trying to fight off the shivers coming up his spine from the creepiness of all this to reply. He needed to leave now. He could feel that he was going to crash soon and Error didn’t feel safe about leaving his body unprotected around Death. 

Reaching out to the side, Error opened a doorway back to the void. It was the only safe place he had against Death. Turning around he put his first foot in quickly wanting to leave from this uncomfortable situation. 

“Hey, do you hear me?” 

For some godforsaken reason, he pauses his step before he can walk completely through. Something about the hopeless tone Death had spoken in hit something within him. Something familiar. 

Reaper was panicking before when he saw that his love was going to leave him again. He had to think of something! Anything to say! Luckily he said the right thing when Gen stopped. He started walking closer to the still skeleton, maybe he was finally getting through. 

“Do you hear me now?” 

Error was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of Death coming closer towards him. His sight was getting filled up with glitches from the anxiety this whole experience was putting on him. Why the hell was Death of all skeletons treating Error as if, as if he… 

was an angel. An answer to all his woes. 

Error wasn’t an angel. Far from it, he killed and destroyed like there was no tomorrow, but this one skeleton, who is known to be cold and unfeeling, is speaking and looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen! 

It confused Error and made him feel a small warmth, but mostly vexation covered it because he wasn’t this Geno he was looking for. Error knew he was a sight for sore eyes. So, how the hell do you mistake him for some other person? There were too many new emotions he was experiencing and it scared him. 

How do you handle something like this? 

He didn’t know and he wanted to leave now and never deal with it again. At this point, the voices were more welcoming than looking or hearing Death ever again. 

Error took one more quick step within the portal and was about to close it if it wasn’t for something grabbing his hand. Looking back he saw that Death had snatched his hand and was begging him with his eyes. His voice sharing the same desperation in his expression 

_“Stay with me”_

Out of everything said this one phase shoved Error into rage. How many times will it take for this dumbass to figure out he wasn’t this Geno! He was Error the destroyer, not this Geno person who earned these dumb words! ~~so stop torturing him by telling him these sweet words not meant for him.~~ He felt his sight becoming completely covered by errors. Then the burning pain of touching something hit him. Confused and in massive pain for the hundredth time again from the SAME ASSHOLE. Error summoned bones to try to scare Death away to let go. Luckily that worked and Death had let go and moved back to where he was in the beginning. Having an opening Error went into the opening and closed it 

Reaper leaned to the side from where the bones were sticking up and gazed up in time to see the portal closing. Leaving him alone to gaze at a portal less space again. Reaper sighed at failing to get Geno to stay with him, but he chuckled as he looked down at the hand he used to grab Geno. 

“Your just as hard to get as I remember you, Geno” 

Gazing upward at the twinkling skies full of stars Reaper smirked and could feel a fire igniting in him again. 

“I did it once and I’ll do it again Gen. As you said I am a persistent dumb skelegod and you are worth it” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper: Here Gen *Holds out a card*  
> Geno: Aww, thanks Reaps *reads it* dodge?  
> Geno: *looks up and sees blasters* WHAT THE HELL!?  
> Reaper: Happy anniversary! *Fires Blasters*  
> Geno: *Dodges and glares at reaper* Why!?  
> Reaper: *Shrugs sheepishly* Well it was how we met?  
> Geno:...  
> Reaper: Um, Gen I'm sor-OH GOD! *barely dodges the blast*  
> Reaper: whew, hey that was kind of close there Gen  
> Geno: Run  
> Reaper: um what?  
> Geno: I said *summons an army of blasters* **R U N**  
>  Reaper: *runs from blasters and Geno*  
> Sans: Man when Reaper said his gift was going to be a blast for Geno I didn't think he met literally. Well at least it fired up Geno and blew him away *finger guns at Papyrus*  
> Papyrus: Why are we related again?


	6. A deal with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so who is ready for another chapter? I am going, to be honest, I am a little nervous since this is when I start to add in my own ideas and stray a little from the comic, but hopefully you guys like where I am taking the story to. Anyways enjoy and keep on commenting! I love reading them and they make my day

# Chapter 6

It has been a few weeks since that happened and Error was doing okay. Except you know, still ~~pissed~~ ~~sad~~ nothing at Blue and having a deadly puppy following him around. But other than that it was **Fan-fucking-tastic**

Sighing, Error got up from his bean bag and decided he needed to destroy. He was getting antsy since his constant stay in the anti-void and the voices were not helping with their constant yelling. They now unfortunately started talking about Blue. 

**“Stop moping about your boyfriend you glitchy bitch and go destroy!”**

**“Honestly you should have seen this coming. I mean look at who you are”**

**“It's sad that you still have hope that you deserve anything”**

Error rolled his eye lights and flicked the bird towards the ceiling. Honestly, the voices are annoying as hell. Waving his hand a portal to Farmtale 84 opened up and he walked in. 

Now he needed to get his job done fast before Death showed himself. Error had successfully been dodging the creep and he wants to keep it that way. Setting out to the nearest soul Error started to weave his strings out. 

Ink was doodling in his sketchbook and humming a song he had heard from a radio in one of the AUs. The past few weeks have been awesome! Dream and Blue had come over to hang more often with Blue making a full recovery from being in the anti void. His voice still kind of glitches when he is super mad, but it's kind of cool! Then he created so many AUs with Error barely showing up! 

Ink stopped drawing and laid back to stare up at the blue sky of his doodle sphere. His ever-changing eye lights an orange square and green diamond as he felt his curiosity at the glitching absent of the Destroyer. 

It could be because of Blue. Even if Blue doesn’t talk a lot about what happened while he was kidnapped he seems adamant that Error was a good person just stuck in a bad situation. What is it that Blue saw that made him think that? Dream says it's Stockholm syndrome, but Ink likes to believe it's something else. Despite the rivalry and death fights between them, he and Error knew each other pretty well. Ink knew for a fact that Error could have his sweet moments and he wasn’t all bad. Just like how Ink wasn’t all good. 

Hmm, maybe he should ask. If Error ever comes out of whatever hibernation he was in. Damn it when will that be? 

Ink stood up quickly from the twisting sensation in his chest. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, it was Error destroying another AU. Farmtale 84 this time. 

Excited Ink swiped Broomy in the air to open a doorway to the AU and leaped in. His eye sockets, a yellow exclamation point, and purple star gleaming at the possibility of something new to explore! Who knows what Ink might discover about his glitchy friend. 

Error hummed gleefully and strung up another monster soul up in the air, letting the body lay dead underneath it. Recently, Error has hung up the souls and then destroyed them all in one pull. While it takes a long ass time it was satisfying and made sure a certain someone doesn’t find him too quickly. 

Plus it's kind of beautiful seeing the different souls wrapped in his strings. Like a present for himself 

“Error!” 

“Ugh wHAt dO YOu wAnT sQUiD?” 

Looking up he could see a happy Ink running towards him realizing a bucketload of paint at him. Stepping to the side Error threw some bones at Ink, causing the Creator to stop. 

“Other than stopping you like usual? Well, I wanted to know why you have been hiding away? Are you scared of me or something~?” Ink teased with a smug smile and put Broomy back on his back. 

Error rolled his eyes at that remark and relaxed his stance slightly. Looks like Ink wants to talk and that's fine with him, it gives him more time to find some souls while he distracted Ink. 

“PlEAsE as If I WoULd get scAReD by An Ink sPlot LIke yOu” 

“Okay, then why? Was it because of Blue? You know he isn’t mad at you and he even wants to hang out more! Though we don’t know why” 

Ink was too busy pondering to notice the irk in the destroyer’s face. 

“...whatever. Is thAT All yoU Want to TALk abOUT?” 

Error was annoyed by the Creator yet again. Honestly, maybe he should start keeping track of how many times Ink annoys him, but there isn’t enough space in the multiverse to keep up with how big of a pain the Ink stain was. He came here to not think about his problem. Yet here is Ink throwing it in his face with that stupid look on his face, which turned superior as if he figured something out. 

“ _Oh~_ I see. You have a crush on Blue!” 

**“W-WHaT!”**

Error started to glitch and Ink continued, hands clutched together at his chest. 

“Yea you must be so bummed that you can’t see Bue anymore. Aww is Glitchy heartbroken?” 

“DiD YOu Lose YOur MINd! I DOn’t LiKe BLUe! hE isn’T thE REAson aM HIdiNG!” 

“Then what is?” 

Error groaned and regretted ever opening his mouth. Ink is just going to keep on bugging him until he gets his answer. He already had one stalker; he didn’t want another one. But telling Ink will make him too noisy in his life and Error loved his privacy thank you. 

Could this get any worse? 

“Hello, _Geno~_ ” 

Yes. Yes it can 

Ink looked confused at the appearance of Reaper. He usually doesn’t show himself to others so this was weird. He was a loner as far as Ink could remember. And what did he mean by Geno? Wasn’t Geno in Aftertale? 

“Um, Reaper what are you doing here?” 

Reaper didn’t even seem phased by the now pouting creator's question and focused on the Destroyer, who was glaring at him. God did he love when those eye lights were on him. 

“WhAt THe heLL dO YoU wANt ?” 

“Oh Geno you know what I want” 

Reaper floated closer to his beloved only to be stopped by a row of bones nearly stabbing him. Aww, guess his love was still a little angry from their last encounter when Reaper tripped him while he was stringy someone up. I mean in the end, the strings did end up around someone and Reaper got a few precious minutes to gaze lovingly at his Gen. Even though he was cursing and threatening to shove his spine down his nonexistent throat, but that was a typical morning when Reaper woke up Geno early in the morning so he used to it. He missed those times 

“HoW MAny tIMes DO I HavE to tELl yOU I’M nOT THis GEno!” 

“Um Error, what did he mean by Geno?” 

Error snapped his focus back to Ink, realizing he was still here. Quickly using his string Error grabbed Ink, tying him up, and tossed him in a portal. Underfell should be perfect for the ink-stained trash. 

“W-Wait!” 

“BYe SquID!” 

“What the **FUCK!** ” 

Whoops, must have tossed the Ink stain on abomination 13. Oh well 

Waving at the closing portal, Error sighed in relief. That will bite him in his ass later. Right now he could only deal with one moran at a time. Looking back at Moran two, he can see Death looking at the hanging souls in interest. 

Error wanted to finish his job and leave. Focusing his magic on his strings, he tried to get them all to connect to the one string in his hand. Maybe if he ignored the idiot it would leave him alone. It seems to work with his problems just fine anyways. 

“You know this is kind of beautiful. Morbid, but elegant” 

Error hummed in agreement, too busy on his magic. Well damn and just like usual ignoring it doesn’t work 

“Why string them up?” 

Reaper turned to look at the Destroyer to see that he looked tired. There were bags under his socket and his entire body just screamed exhaustion. Ever the hard worker and still can’t take care of himself. 

“IT maKes My JOb moRE SatISFying. PLUs YoU Don’T SEnsE ThE DEAth Of the SOuls THat QUIcklY” 

Reaper frowned as the last part. Sure he may have been trying to get Geno’s attention a little too much these past weeks, but damn it he missed him. 

Plus he stops the encroaching bitterness in his body 

“Come on Geno, I-” 

“GEno this. GeNo thAT! HOw maNy TimES will it taKe FOr you To unDERstANd tHAt Am not THat stupid GEno! I’m ERRor, tHE dEStroYEr! It's sTUpId that YoU cONtiNUe to mistake mE fOR anOTheR abOMinATIoN! Stop IT anD leAVe Me alone! ITs fuCKInG tiRINg hearing yOUr iDIoTIc haLLUcinatioNs” 

Reaper stepped back from the glitched over scowl Geno was sending him. Geno didn't make any sense, what did he mean he wasn’t himself? Every time Reaper brought up his name, he would throw a fit and then leave. The departure always leaves Reaper feeling hollow. 

Maybe Geno has amnesia from the glitches? And Reaper has to remind his sweet mate who he was? God did that sound dreadfully cliche. 

Either way, the way Reaper was doing things isn’t the best path to get closer to him. So no more saying Geno, but it didn’t feel right to call him Error either. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe a nickname? 

“Alright then, how about a deal?” 

Error opened one of his eye sockets and glanced at Death. 

“WhAT Kind oF dEAl?” 

Reaper smirked at the interested gleam from his beloved, Geno could never say no to anything that piqued his curiosity. 

“I will stop stalking you, but you have to let me bug you once a week” 

Error crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his arms. Sure it sounds like a good deal and would get Death off his back. But not entirely and what if he bothers him when there are others around? He didn’t want other people to think he was chummy with the stupid skeleton god. It's bad enough that Ink and all the other stupid star sans abominations think he is close with Blue, but Death? He's not that desperate. 

“WhAT about WHen I Am deSTroYiNG?” 

“I won’t bug you when your working” 

“And wHY do yoU want to “bUG Me”” 

Reaper just shrugged. 

“Curious and bored. I hate doing my job. So any distraction is welcoming” 

Error narrowed his eyes at Death. He can’t honestly think that Error is dumb enough to forget about the Geno problem. Death was overly obsessed with his hallucinations that it was sad. Error should just ignore this creep and continue living his semi-insane life. 

But he was curious too 

Nobody knows anything about Death and he knew every abomination. Everyone, but the ink splat, who he is done trying to understand, and the elusive Death. This could be a good opportunity to gain some data. 

Plus it's not like they were going to be friends, Error just has to entertain Death once a week until he gets bored. ~~Just like Blue~~

“AlrIGHt thEN you have a DEAl” 

Reaper held his hand up and Error looked at the boney hand in disgust. Reaper hummed in confusion. 

“What's wrong? You gotta shake my hand to seal the deal” 

“Ugh, dO I haVe too?” 

“Yeah, what's wrong with my hand. Last I checked I was able to touch you just fine” 

Something he can’t wait to abuse. 

Grumbling, Error entangles his strings over to Death’s hand with his free hand and jerks it upwards. Reaper pulled his hand back and glanced at the now limp strings around his hand. 

“Uh, guess that works too” 

Error done with this interaction noticed that his web was completely connected. Smirking, Error released Death's appendage from his strings and wrapped his hands around the one string that would set everything off. 

“What are you doing?” 

“JUSt waTCh” 

Error gleefully tugged gently on the string in his hands and all at once the souls that had surrounded them shattered into pieces. Many of the shards fall like the leaves in fall, making the area around them shimmer with the remains of the magic in the souls. 

While Morbid Error enjoyed watching how graceful each soul broke. Did he like that he had to kill others to get this effect? Most days he didn’t care, but once in a while, something was screaming at him that this was wrong. He learned to drown out that voice a long time ago since it made his job hard. 

Reaper watched how each soul just shattered and dusted the area in a mix of different colors. White was the most prominent color from the piles. While he has seen worse in his work he still didn’t like the death of these souls 

What caught his attention was the gentle expression on the Destroyer. For as long as Reaper had known the destroyer, there had only been anger, annoyance, or fear on the others' faces. But none of that was found as the Destroyer watched the carnage with a relaxed and thoughtful expression. Sure he was still frowning, but it just felt more regretful than annoyed. ~~It was like looking in a mirror~~

It was kind of nice to see the Destroyer vulnerable like this, but Reaper can see how tired he was. His whole body was slumped over and his eye lights were barely lighting up. Reaper stressed him out more than he thought. Guilty, he looked away and cleared his throat 

“I’ll be going” 

That alerted the Destroyer and the soft expression he had morphed into a more steel-like frown. ~~Reaper already missed it.~~ Hesitant, Reaper looked back at the Destroyer with concern. 

“And you should rest up... Amaryllis” 

Reaper teleported away to another area to work. Hearing the faint glitching screams from the short-tempered skeleton. 

“GOd dAMn iT, WhO tHe fuCK is AMAryLLis?” 

Chuckling Reaper started to clean up the souls near him. Amaryllis, 

Pride, 

The haughty looks and confidence 

Determination, 

The fiery stubbornness in battle 

and beauty.

The somber expression as the souls fall around him 

Yea that seems to fit him just right. 

Error huffed in annoyance at the stupid creep misnaming him again. Seriously, how hard was it to say Error? It's not that difficult to say! 

Whatever it was better than Geno anyway. 

Summing another portal Error walked into Swapfell 56, he still had a job. Hopefully, Ink just forgets to fight him again and goes to do whatever. 

Or maybe not since the last time Ink forgot he somehow dyed Blue all blue and Abomination 13 all red. Then he tried to have them make out to make purple for his art. Bottom line Ink learned to never mess with Blue ever again. 

Heh, Blue still seems to be in his head even though he left. 

Walking in Error closed the portal behind him, missing the curious gleam within an exclamation and four-leaf clover-shaped eye lights. 

“Well this is new” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink: Hey Blue and Red just the skeletons I wanted to see. Can you two hold still for a sec?  
> Blue: Sure but why do y- *gets covered in blue paint*  
> Red: Why the fuck did you do th- *Gets covered in red paint*  
> Ink: There now one last step *Grabs a giant canvas and lays it on the floor*  
> Blue: *Tries to calm down a seething Red and looks at Ink* Now Ink am not mad, but tell us why we are covered in paint?  
> Ink: For Cherryberry!  
> Red: *Growls and shoves Blue off* For What!  
> Ink: I need you guys to get on this paper and make out  
> Red:...  
> Blue.... why?  
> Ink: *Shrugs* was bored and I ship you two together. You guys will look so cute together! *Grins brightly*  
> Red: That's stupid! Why the hell do you think that I would-*Gets cut off by Blue's arm in front of him*  
> Red: Blue what the fuck do you *Scared by Blue's face and shuts up*  
> Blue: *calmly looks at Ink, eye lights no longer star* Ink  
> Ink: Yea Blue?  
> Blue: Lets **talk** *Drags Ink to the nearest room and closes the door, locking it*  
> Red: *watches the door nervously until he hears screams from the door and jumps* fuck that!  
> Blue: *walks out happily and hugs Red* Ink says sorry Red and he promises to never do this again  
> Red: *Nervously hugs back* U-um okay. Whatever you say baby blue  
> Blue: *Chuckles and pinches Red's cheek* god you're adorable when your nervous *Skips away*  
> Red:...  
> Red: Again fuck that


	7. Reboot does not mean Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I just want to thank you guys for all the encouragement and support you keep sending me. Honestly love each and every one of you for commenting. Even if you aren't commenting just knowing you're sticking around to read is enough for me too! Anyway enjoy another chapter and stay healthy

## Chapter 7

Error was hanging in Outertale today. The stars are perfect as usual and the area quiet, just like he liked it. 

Now if only the stupid stalker would should up already so he can get this over with. 

Error had been dreading this meeting ~~anxious~~

“Hey” 

Fuck Fuck Fuckity **FUCK PAIN!**

He quickly removed himself from whoever touched him and snarled at the bewildered idiot across from him. The stupid stalker fucking surprised him since he was distracted by how he was going to make said stalker pay. 

“Whoops?” 

Don’t kill the idiot, Don’t kill the idiot. Remember you're here for information. Taking a deep breath Error focused on getting his glitches down. Completely ignoring the curious glances from Death. 

“Soooo, What’s up with the glitching quirk?” 

Reaper smirked at the reappearing enraged expression on the Destroyer. Honestly, it was always funny to see him get so riled up. 

“ITs notHIng AnD dON’t TOuCh mE Or I’LL DUSt yoU.” 

Reaper held up his hands, still amused 

“Alright alright. No need for death threats. I guess my surprise shoulder hug _killed_ my entrance”

Error bit back his insults and settled for a glare. He had to act politely as he could if he wanted to get what he wanted. So he had to limit his death threats to at least five. 

God that sounded tiring 

They both were standing in silence. Neither one knows how to go about interacting with the other. Huffing Error sat down and looked up towards the sky. If he is going to be socially awkward then he is going to do it while gazing at the stars. Besides, he will have a better plan next time on how to talk to the stalker. Maybe he could figure out what Death likes to use as an incentive for things. When in doubt pay them off. It works well with Ink anyway. 

Now how does one ask someone else about their likes? 

“You like the Stars?” 

Error looked over to see Death sitting next to him, gazing up at the sky. Feeling tense from the closeness and how easy Death got close, Error shifted away from him. 

“Yea. It'S peACefuL and it's NicE to just gEt lOSt in. A brEak away fRom all yoUr thouGHts and the cLUtteR of the mULtiveRse” 

Reaper hummed, surprised at the Destroyers response. He was expecting him to say that they were beautiful and interesting. That’s what Geno told him when they go stargazing. His eyes always bright and happily shining down on him as he explained the difference between- 

“W-WHAt dO yOu like?” 

Reaper blinked from the question and look back at the fidgetting Destroyer 

“What?” 

Error growled and glared at the deaf idiot. 

“I aSKEd WHat dO YOu liKE? HaS deaLInG wiTH tHe DEad caUsed YOu to Go braiN deAd!” 

Repeat blinked again, his face full of amusement. Aww, so it seems like the Destroyer wanted to know him better, which is fine with him because it makes his job easier. If he opened about himself maybe it will wake up Geno. 

“Oh you know a little of this a little of that” 

“ThAT iSn’t An aNSwEr” 

“Fine~ I like being lazy, coffee, and...flowers” 

Now it was Error blinking stunned. Wow for a Death god the things he liked were actually pretty normal. He expects him to say the souls of the innocent or something along those lines. Then again he did say he hated his job and Error himself didn’t like just destruction. He liked Undernovela and chocolate too. 

“WhY fLOWers?” 

Death hesitated and tapped the ground in between themselves with his finger. Seems like it might be a nervous tick or something. What about flowers was getting him nervous? 

“I have a friend who owns a garden full of all sorts of flowers. I can’t touch them because of my deadly touch~” 

Reaper chuckled and wiggled his fingers in the air to emphasize his point. 

“But, I always find the flowers themselves so beautiful. Not just because of how they look, but how delicate they are yet so vibrant and full of life. To me it's like a ray of sunshine, I can look, but no matter what I do I can not keep or touch them” 

Well, he wasn’t expecting that. Honestly, Error was expecting some weird reasoning. Like he enjoyed the taste of them or he made perfume. However, the insecure look and answer resonated with something within Error. It was understanding, something he thought he would have found only in Nightmare and his boys, but here is Death sharing the same longing sentiment. 

To be able to have anything permanent in their lives besides their jobs. 

In the beginning he tried to interact with others peacefully, but they all feared him. To gain knowledge on who he was, but there were no hints. To try to gain a friend, but he left 

So he turned to the only thing he had left, destroying. 

Okay, he had to calm down or he would glitch up to shutdown. Focusing back on Death, he saw that the skeleton god was gazing up at the stars with a despondent gaze. His usually hollow sockets seemed more empty and darkened by the bitter truths of their type of work. 

Death, destruction, negativity it didn't matter. It was a thankless job with too many dark days than bright ones to make any of it worth it. 

“WhAT’s coffee?” 

“What?” 

Error rolled his eyes at Death’s confused face and crossed his arms. 

“What iS CoFfee? You SAid YOu liKEd It” 

“You're kidding me?” 

Reaper’s appalled sockets were a welcoming sight compared to the black holes from earlier. 

“No am JUst asKIng fOr shits and giggLEs. WhaT arE thEY? Is iT a peRSon or someTHing?” 

“God I wish. I would marry them” 

“Then whAT the hEll is it, yoU cReePy stALker?” 

“Creepy Stalker?” 

“Yes. Now aNSwer the dAMn qUEstiOn creePy stalkEr” 

Reaper chuckled, the past thoughts forgotten. How is it that the Destroyer never had a cup of joe? Honestly, Reaper had to have a cup before he worked, or else he couldn't function. Then again as Geno stated he was a coffee addict. 

“Oh Amaryllis, remind me to give you the _sweet_ relief of coffee.”

“Again wITh thAt naMe, whaT the HEll is AMarYllis!?” 

Reaper smirked and gestured for the destroyer to get closer. 

“Come closer and I’ll tell _you~_ ”

Error narrowed his eyes at the purred words of Death. What was he planning? Despite his instincts telling him to not, he leaned his upper body closer, keeping his lower half stuck where he was sitting. 

_“Closer~”_

Closer!? Who the hell did he think Error was a fucking cat he could coercive with some catnip? But then again he could tell him what the fuck an Amaryllis was… 

Fuck it, better not be something stupid or there will be one less god around in the multiverse, fuck the balance. 

Throwing all caution to the wind Error sat next to Death, nearly touching the skeleton god’s knee with his knee. Luckily he was only glitching slightly. Reaper leaned towards the nervous Destroyer and waited… 

And waited… 

And waite- 

“HuRRy Up!” 

Snickering at the impatient Destroyer Reaper cleared his throat. Leaning even closer towards the Destroyer. He could see the eye lights of the other wobbling slightly. How cute. 

“Well it's a secret” 

Reaper quickly dodged the sharp bone the Destroyer swung at him. 

“Get bACk HEre You sTUpId crEEpY stALKer! YoU'Re a DEaD mAn!” 

Mischief on his mind, Reaper decided to push the other a little more. Besides, it would be so easy with how the Destroyer's eyesights was filled with errors. 

Sneaking closer to the violently swinging skeleton, Reaper saw his opportunity and struck. 

“ _Shh~_ It's okay my little Amaryllis. There is no need for a tantrum” 

Reaper’s tone was patronizing as he hugged the Destroyer from behind and petted his skull. Forgive him if he was a bit clingy, but the list of people he could touch and not kill them was very small. Besides what harm can a hug do? 

Apparently a lot as the Destroyer in his arms, instead of cursing and beating him into a pulp, was still. 

“Destroyer?” 

No response 

“Hello?” 

Too scared to look Reaper tried one more time, voice wavering from his distress 

“G-Geno? This isn’t funny!” 

Reaper let go and saw that there were glitches all over his body with a bar floating above. Reboot? Like a computer? He remembers Geno telling him that a reboot was sort of like a reset. 

Does that mean that Geno might come back after this was done? Did he really bring back his love with a hug? While cliche, Reaper isn’t going to complain about it now! Geno was going to come back! 

Eagerly, Reaper watched the bar filling up inch by inch. The wait antagonized him as he stood there. 

Finally, the bar filled up. Reaper glanced over to the now slightly cognitive skeleton with only a few glitches left over. Reaper waited for any response from his love, arms outstretched towards Geno. 

The response he got was two gaster blasters in the face. 

**“DeaTH yOu'RE a dEAd GLitcH!”**

Hiding within the tall grass that decorated this area, Reaper watched the Destroyer’s outburst from a safe nonblasting distance. Taking note of the singed marks on the bottom of his cloak he sighed. So clearly that was not Geno. He would have yelled “You dumb skelegod” as he fired his gaster blaster. Also, Geno knew he hated the name Death for himself, and regardless of how mad he got he never used it. 

Still, now he knew never to touch the Destroyer. Like at all unless he had a death wish. Ha, nailed it 

Reaching into his cloak, Reaper had pulled out a stack of yellow sticky pads and a pen. What? You have to be prepared for anything and he teases his brother by leaving sticky notes at places he knew his brother would go through for his job. He would put different puns and memes on the notes. His favorite was the owo face. It was hilarious! 

Anyway Reaper wrote a little note, sneaked near the raging monster, dropped off his note, and got the heck out of dodge. Hopefully, the Destroyer reads it or their next meeting will be more him running from blasters than talking… 

Or it might still end up like that. Oh well, he tried. 

Error finally calmed down and was breathing heavily. Taking a look around he saw that the destruction wasn’t too bad. I mean now there are a lot more flying debris in the area, but space already has a bunch. What's a few more? 

Wanting to nap, Error sent himself to the anti-void to snuggle with his favorite bean bag. As he gazed lovingly at his beloved he noticed a bright obnoxious paper on the ground. God it better not have been Fresh. Curious, Error reached up and grabbed it. It seems to be sticky at the top of the paper. Hmm, interesting. He is gonna dub it sticky paper, trade marketed. 

Flipping it over he saw a message on it 

**Hey sorry for hugging you. I wanted to have a touching moment with you, but it seemed we had different feelings about the hug. I'll make it up to you next time**

****

**-Reaper**

****

After reading it, Error had only one question… 

“WHo the fuCK iS REApEr!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper: Hey Destroyer  
> Error: *ignores Reaper and knits*  
> Reaper: _Amaryills~_ *floats closer*  
> Error:*keeps knitting*  
> Reaper: Come on Amaryills *Pouts*  
> Error:*knits*  
> Reaper:*Grabs a stick and Pokes Error* Amaryllis  
> Error: *Eye twitches, but keeps knitting*  
> Reaper:*Pokes excessively*  
> Error*grabs stick and breaks it* WHAT!  
> Reaper:...Hi *waves shyly and grins*  
> Error: *summons gaster blasters and gestures to Reaper* Go play  
> Reaper: *smiles sheepishly* Uh hey there  
> Gasterblasters: *Powers up and fire*  
> Reaper: *Dodges and runs away from gaster blasters* FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK  
> Error:*keeps knitting and humming*  
> Ink: *writes notes in scarf and nods* ah so this is how you make friends  
> Blue: No Ink it's not. You just-  
> Ink: *Walks away and summon blasters* Hey Dream! where are you?  
> Blue: * sighs and rubs forehead* why do I even try?


	8. The Answer Wasn't Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the small break in between chapters, school work ended up piling and I had to take some time to catch up. Luckily I have and was able to get some time to write up the new chapter. Although it's a bit sad and intense so you have been warned. Anyway onto the chapter and I hope you all are staying healthy and happy^^.
> 
> WARNING: Serious Angst. I am sorry!!

## Chapter 8

Reaper was tired. No, it wasn’t from his job this time. It was the whole situation with the Destroyer.

They have been meeting up for at least _three_ months and nothing has happened. No signs whatsoever if Geno is in there.

He knew that this would take a while, but there wasn’t a smidge of recognition within the Destroyer when he brought up things he knew Geno would know.

Inside jokes, habits, old phases, but nothing! Hell, he even got the Destroyer a cookbook since he knew Geno loved to cook and bake, but all he ever gets back is the same damn face of confusion from those yellow and blue eye lights. ~~They should be white.~~ This was all too much. What the hell was he doing wrong? He knows that the Destroyer's soul is Geno’s. There is no way to replicate someone else’s soul, not even the Creator can do that. While there is a multitude of different versions of each universe, each soul always differs slightly from each other. They are never exactly the same. So then why is Geno not waking up? Reaper felt tears rolling down his cheeks and towards the red scarf in his arms. Heh, this must really be affecting him if he was crying. He thought he was dry out of tears by now. Sighing Reaper got off from his bed and cleaned his face with his sleeve. He should get up, he had to meet up with the Destroyer a little bit. Then come home devastated all over again. Maybe he was the masochist and not Geno? “Hehehehe” His chuckles sounded hollow to himself and he snuggled into the scarf. It was the only thing that seemed to fight off the cold hollow feeling right now. He was oh so tempted to just stay there for eternity and just soak in this rare feeling of peace he got… It was like when Reaper and the Destroyer were watching the stars. Nothing being said as they sat next to one another. Quiet, but bliss. Wait...that's it! Reaper quickly wrapped the scarf around his arm and hastily opened a portal. He knew exactly what he had to do and this had to work. If it didn’t then he would- 

**No** , it will work. He **will** make sure of it.

~~~~

~~~~

**````**

Error was back in the Outertale again, waiting again. It has been a good three months since this entire deal had started and Error didn’t expect it to last this long. Nor did he expect to actually look forward to it either. Don’t get him wrong he still thought Death- _Reaper_. Right, he liked being called Reaper- was a moronic creepy stalker, but he wasn’t too bad.

Reaper never overused puns like other Sanses. Plus he hated everyone else as much as Error did so it was nice to rant to someone about how much of an abomination someone was. With them inputting their own remarks. Most of them always get Error to laugh. 

While he only seemed to get along with Nightmare and his crew, Nightmare sometimes got on Error’s nerves when he talked about his plans for this and that to spread his negativity and rule the multiverse. Typically it went as such-in Error's head anyways. Blah blah blah hate Dream blah blah blah killing everyone blah blah I have issues. 

However, with Reaper, they didn’t talk about their jobs. Just random topics while watching the stars or Reaper would introduce him to something new. 

Cooking being the latest thing he was shown and Error was not liking it. I mean why cook something when you could just steal it? Plus they were gods they didn’t need to eat unless it was for magic or healing and even then there were more convenient ways to do that. 

He still kept the book with his stuff and other gifts Reaper had given him. He always placed everything carefully in his void and stole shelves or other furniture to store the gift properly. At this point, his void looked like a large living room with no walls.

He did hate when Reaper would get sometimes when Error got confused. His face would just scrunch up into too many emotions to pick out, but the main ones were always disappointment, sorrow, and determination. 

It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know what the hell a panda was!

It made Error feel weird and it reminded him too much about Blue when the small skeleton was trying to befriend him in the beginning. ~~It made him feel like a bigger failure than he already was. What did he do wrong this time?~~

So Error would change the subject to snap the Skelegod out of his thoughts. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn’t, but when it did, Error could feel this warm sensation within him when Reaper would get that soft smile and look at him gratefully. 

No one was ever thankful to him...

He was still a stupid stalker though that annoyed him to no end.

Speaking of annoyances, the stupid squid was hiding something again! Every time they would fight the ink splotch got an amused gleam in his eye lights. As if he _knew_ something about him that Error didn’t. That irked him to no end and the stupid squid knew that and took pleasure in teasing him about it! He is going to throttle that stupid creator the next time they fight.

“Hey what are you doing spacing out here?”

“PiCTUring me killiNG a stUpid inkspot”

Reaper hummed in agreement. “Ah, of course. How is that going?”

“Well, it's NoT tOo baD, eXcePt-WaIT!”

Turning to his side all he could see is an amused Reaper a couple of inches from his own face.  
Error ended moving ten feet away from the smug chuckling Death god. 

“Only ten feet? We are making progress”

Error rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“MaYBe I woULdn’T hAvE tO if You dIDn’t sNEak uP on Me!”

“But it's so fun~”

“YoUr fUNeRal”

Reaper fluttered his eyes at the other and spoke in an overly sweet voice.  
“Aww, you would throw me a funeral? You really do care”

“Who sAid I woUld bE thERe”

“Rude”

Error smirked at the pouting Reaper. Seems like they were both in a good mood today.  
Reaper looked back at the Destroyer and cleared his throat.

“So I want to take you somewhere-”

At that Error started to walk away. The last time Reaper said that it did not end well for him.

“No”

Reaper followed along with the marching Destroyer, floating, continuing his sentence.  
“That I know you will love and-”

Error took a sharp turn away from the pestering flying reaper.  
“NoPe”

Reaper still kept following right behind.  
“Treat you to some food”

“....”

Error stopped walking and frowned at the floating nonchalant skeleton. What was he planning this time?

“What dO You waNt REAper?”

Reaper gasped and placed one of his hands on his chest, insulted.  
“What? You think I would have any other motives than to hang with you?”

Error shot the Reaper an unamused look. Seriously did he have to spell it

“The laSt tiMe we “WEnt oUt” anywheRe. I had To destRoy the uNiverSe and alMost loSt my arM to a raGing glitCh becAuSe of you”

“How was it my fault?”

“You killEd His bRoTHer!”

“It was just a handshake”

“You haVe dEAth touCh yOu iDioT!”

Reaper blinked confused and tilted his skull to the side.

“I do?”

Error’s enraged yelling of “YES!” could be heard for miles. Reaper snickered as he waited for the Destroyer to calm down his glitching form. 

“Look I promise, no limbs will be lost during this outing. I swear on coffee”

Error sighed and nodded his head. Reaper took his coffee seriously, even though he still hasn’t gotten any. Plus he was wondering where Reaper was going to take them? Especially since he said he was going to love it and he hated pretty much everything (besides Outertale, Undernovella, and Underfell for the chocolates). So that was a high order to fill.

Reaper hummed happily and swung his scythe to open a portal to Waterfall in Aftertale, both of them walking in. 

Error looked around in disinterest. 

“Oh Wow, It's So amaZingS. It's liKe I hAVen't seeN the saMe tHing over a hundrED timEs. Oh wait”

“Just be patient. It's around here”

The Destroyer’s sarcastic attitude did nothing to sour Reaper’s happy mood and he led the glitch through Waterfall to a hidden area that only he and Geno knew. It was their sanctuary away from everyone and all their responsibilities.

Finally coming up towards the entrance that was covered by a waterfall, Reaper gestured towards it.

Error observed the area, nothing suspicious so far.  
“It's bEhind Here?”

Reaper nodded, happy mood still in place.  
“Yep”

Error raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
“This isN’t a prAnK?”

Reaper followed the Destroyer’s body movements and crossed his own arms.  
“Nope”

Error just had to ask one more question.  
“It won’t lEAd me To lose mY arm Will iT?”

Reaper held in his snickers, that will make Error suspicious, and held up his right hand.  
“I promised on coffee”

“...”

“...”

Error had stared at the aloof reaper for a while before he gave in and quickly walked through the waterfall. He swears if this was another joke he was going to rip that smiling Reaper to shreds and- whoa

Error’s violent planning was halted by the sight in front of him. 

It was a large cave. The stone walls were smoothed out and the floor was covered in the dark bluegrass found everywhere in this area. There was a pool of the vibrant aqua water surrounding the outer edges of the space and outlined the center field, it was about the size of a soccer field. There were echo flowers spread throughout the field. Looking up he could see the familiar shards of the crystals found outside, but these seemed to shine brighter than what he was used to seeing. While the entire area seemed dim, it was brightened by the unearthly glow from the echo flowers and the water. This whole hiding area just screamed serene to him, like a little pocket of peace that was ripped apart from the chaos of the multiverse. 

“I thought you would like it”

Reaper looked at the Destroyer’s face. He has never seen the other look so amazed and thrilled then he has now. His grin that was always set to a displeased or smug length shrunk to a subtle gradient curl. His eye lights were brighter with childlike wonder and seem to be the largest he has ever seen them as they nearly cover his entire socket. There was even a subtle yellow hue coloring his cheeks from his astonishment.

To think the Destroyer could be so cute and innocent from something simple like this?

Reaper felt his soul glowing with glee at seeing the previous cautions Destroyer now contended because of something he did. The damning cold nowhere to be found. 

For a few seconds, Reaper had forgotten his main reason for bringing the Destroyer here. 

Error turned away from the smug Reaper at his side. He could feel the overwhelming shit-eating grin of the stalker about how right he was that Error would like the place. Doesn’t mean he was going to say it.

“It’s alRight”

Reaper hummed at the flustered skeleton, grin widening even further from the rare behavior of the Destroyer, and floated over to the picnic set up he had placed. It had some of Grillby’s burgers and a bottle of ketchup. Then for dessert, an original cheesecake from Muffet's with a little bit of chocolate drizzled over it. All set on top of a red blanket.

Perfectly set up like before.

Error was confused and slightly cautious about this whole thing. Why the hell did the Reaper does so much for this meeting? The most effort Reaper has ever done when around Error was if it was for a prank or showing him something new. Usually ending with the stupid Reaper sulking and Error trying to clean it up. ~~Since it was his fault~~

“Well? I am not getting any younger. I’m already skin and bones here”

Error snorts and focuses his attention on the amused Reaper watching him from the blanket. No need to bum himself out right now, he should enjoy the free food and the somewhat okay company. They are both in good moods today.

During the picnic, Reaper decided to do everything to a tee of what happened the first time. 

The conversation

“So how goes the cooking?”

Error looked at him like he was insane and decided that the question deserved a sarcastic answer. “YeA lEt me jUst cooK in the aNti-VOid wheRe therE is appARenTly a kiTchEn.”

“You could always steal a kitchen”

Error crossed his arms, disapproval in his face.“That is goINg To fAr”

Reaper raised an eyebrow. “Oh, but stealing half a store of their paints and glitter isn’t?”

Error nodded, his expression serious. “Not if it WAs fOr a pRAnk”  
The chuckle Reaper let out had Error smirking in victory.

The jokes

“You know this type of meetup is a little too cheesy for me” Reaper had punctured the word cheesy by taking a small bite from the cheesecake. 

Error starred at the cheesecake with an impassive look for a few seconds before looking up at Reaper with the same look.  
“That is mAde of cHeeSe?”

“Well yeah, it's called cheesecake for a reason. What were there some _holes_ in my explanation?”

Amusement lit up in Error’s eyes and he smirked. “Oh I juSt didn’t think it wAs a _gOudA_ eNOuGh joke”

Even flirting

“You know I think I found something that shines brighter than the stones above us”

Error hummed questioningly, still eating his hamburger.”Hmm?”

_“You~”_ Reaper winked to end his confident demeanor towards the Destroyer.

Error swallowed his bite and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin-like Blue told him to-, his face scrunching up in bafflement. Shrugging after a few minutes, Error thought it was another one of Reaper’s weird habits and continued eating. Leaving a happily eating Error and a crestfallen Reaper.

But none of it was working! He made sure everything was set up exactly like it was on their first date, but it was still different. Sure Reaper was still enjoying himself. Who knew the destroyer can be hilarious with his dry humor and adorable with cheeks full of food, but this wasn’t what he wanted.

He wanted _his_ laughter

He wanted _his_ scowl

He wanted _his_ smile

He wanted Geno, not this cheap reminder of his beloved.

What was he _**missing!?**_

Reaper could feel the cold from before evolved into a winter snowstorm as he tries to figure out the growing desirous burning for his mate to come back

Error polished off his third hamburger and sighed satisfied. It's been a while since he felt at peace and ~~happy~~ less stress. Work was shit as usual and Ink being more of a little shit than usual wasn’t helping. Of course, Blue leaving hurt too

But today was good.

He got good food, though he didn’t touch the disgusting ketchup to drink or eat the cheesecake. I mean he likes ketchup but not enough to chug it like a _heathen_ and how can _cheese_ be a dessert! He just ended up scraping off the chocolate syrup from his piece. He wasn’t wasting any sort of chocolate. 

He had good company. Reaper seemed to be in good spirits and seemed to actually interact with him. Sure he listens to Error when he rants or teaches him about new stuff, but this felt different. A good difference. Maybe he should hang out with Reaper more often like Nightmare? 

Oh, shit when was the last time he checked in with Nightmare? That got Error to sweat and he tried to do the math. Okay so the last time they met up was to cause havoc in an Undertale copy and that was….about a little more than….. A couple of months. 

Oh fuck.

The last time Error went silent that long Nightmare had kept him stuck in the castle for weeks! Nonstop checking on him and lecturing him. Damn him and his persuasive words

It wasn’t his fault, Error had a lot on his plate. Ink creating, Blue leaving, and his stupid stalker with his deal. 

Maybe he should explain everything to Nightmare and he might understand?

…

No, he is better off avoiding Nightmare for the rest of eternity. He got along with Nightmare and his boys well, but they got a bit too much when they got overprotective.

So maybe it would be better to face his rage now than later and hopefully, they will only make him stay for a few days. 

Groaning Error felt himself slump in his spot. This feels like a tomorrow Error problem. Right now he just wants to continue to sit within this comfortable spot he has going on with Reaper and forget about all his responsibilities. 

Speaking of Reaper he wasn’t too peaceful himself. Error could see that Reaper had fallen into the damn downcast expression again. It was different though. There was a sense of desperation and instability in his curled up body. It set Error on edge and he wasn’t sure if he should do something.

But, this was Reaper. The irritating, strange, ~~Kind,~~ and persistent stupid stalker. Who understands the pain of being alone and hated. So Error needs to help him because guys like them needed to stick together. Even if comforting wasn’t something he knew too well he had to try.

I mean who else would? 

Swallowing his hesitation Error decided to go with what he knew worked for him.

“Hey ReAPer, Are You OKay? Do yoU need soMe COffEe? I cOUld GeT yOu soME?” Error awkwardly stared at Reaper, hoping that offering something he liked would help the Reaper come to his sense. Although he doesn’t know where one gets coffee he is sure he could steal some somewhere. At least he is 55% sure anyways

Reaper turned and stared blankly at him. Error froze up at the look and shivered. It was like Reaper was looking through him. Like he was seeing someone else through his lifeless sockets. Shifting up from his sitting position Error was prepared for anything at this point. The atmosphere was tensed and he knew the cloaked skeleton was not the most stable person around. Although Error isn’t one to talk either, right now he is at least the sanest one between them.

**“...coffee…”**

Reaper's hollowed voice echoed around them and the echo flowers around them didn’t help one bit with the echoing. Error smiled uneasily still feeling like something was off.

“Y-YeaH cofFEe. I cAn get yOu SOme?”

That seemed to snap something within the Reaper as he looked up with hazed eye lights and a demented grin scarring his face.

“Of Course! _Coffee!”_

Despite not yelling, the soft words still held the same effect of how far gone Reaper was. It was similar to when Horror or the others got into their episodes. Horror would force everyone to eat in front of him until they were full, cradling his ax with him. Dust would happily talk to his brother and would stab anyone who didn't play along. Cross would just stare blankly at a random spot for hours and regardless of what the others did he would stay like that for a while. Killer would just mindlessly slash at random, not caring what he was hitting. 

Heck, even Nightmare got into an episode once. It wasn’t pleasant and Error was at bed rest for a week.

He got some episodes sometimes and went into a destruction spree until he passed out from exhaustion. 

From his own experience, the best thing to do to survive was to play along until Reaper got himself out of this. Or Error found an opportunity to escape and check back in later to see how the skeleton was doing.

Error relaxed his body and nodded his head. Reaper opened a portal hastily and reached into it pulling out a cup that had a lid on it. There was a logo on the side of the cup and by the steam coming from the top, it was still hot. So this was coffee?

“I got you some coffee to drink~” Reaper floated over closer to him and held out the cup. Hesitantly Error grabbed the cup and nodded again at the delirious Reaper. The melodious tone the other had adopted did nothing to help Error’s nerves. It was like in those horror movies he watched with the others when the Killer was talking to their next victim. Error did not want to be murdered, thanks. 

“It's your favorite~” 

Error took a sip and instantly wanted to spit it out. It was bitter and tasted like shit! Looking up at the blissed look from the skeleton god, Error decided to swallow and set the cup down on the ground. He shouldn’t piss off another god when they are like this.

“I-It WAs gOoD”

Reaper hummed happily and moved in front of the now tensed Error. Reaper’s eyes seem to look less hazy now, but the maddening smile was still on his face. Reaching forward, Reaper lightly gripped his chin, Error flinching slightly from the touch.

All Reaper could see was the white eye lights and the slight blood that was always dripping off his lover's mouth.

“Oh, Geno how I miss _you~”_

Error’s eyes disappeared as he heard that stupid _**stupid**_ name. The one thing that started all this and he forgot all about it.

“Yes. I did so much to find you and bring you back. I _knew_ you were in there somewhere I just had to pull it out”

Error clenched his hand. No Reaper didn’t, he wouldn’t, ** _right?_**

Ignorant of the other's emotions Reaper continued. “I try reteaching to you about everything you loved. But I knew bringing you here and recreating our first date on the surface would do the _trick~_ Now you are here my beloved, my precious Geno.”

Reaper hugged his forever bleeding mate. Happy to finally see him again.

Error couldn’t believe this.

So all this time. The _jokes._ The _smiles._ The _gifts_

They were all **_fake._** Not meant for him, but for that _**stupid**_ abomination

How dare this stupid skeleton to play him! Lie to him!

And he fell for it. Like an **_idiot_** , he fell for it! _Again_

Hehehe, wow how gullible and desperate was he for the company to not see through the lies!

Why didn’t he see this sooner? Why did he believe that someone liked his company? Why did he believe he deserved to have this?

_Why…_

Why, why, why, Why, Why, Why, WHY, WHY, WHY, **WHY!**

He thought he learned his lesson with Blue.

He is the Destroyer, he kills millions without any regret ~~that's not true~~ , tears apart homes with glee ~~Stop~~ , and the single worst thing to be conceived within the multiverse ~~Shut up.~~ The only thing he seems to be good at is being a tool for others….

**Hehehehe**

Fine if he wants to play with the Destroyer. _**LEtS PlAy~**_

****

Reaper was in bliss holding his Gen close. Finally, after the cold years without his light, he was found and here with him. The first thing he is going to do is spoil his beloved with all the cuddles, nuzzles, and sweet whispers he had always wished he could have done to Geno during the nights when the loneliness had hit him the hardest. 

Before Reaper could even start his plan he was shoved harshly onto the ground, hitting his head. He felt the hazy cold retreat from his mind and sat up. Lifting a hand to the back of his skull he hissed and pulled back not seeing any blood. So that was a good thing. What the hell happened and where was Geno? Was it another hallucination? Hearing glitches Reaper looked up to see an enraged Destroyer in front of him. 

He was the definition of vicious. His eye lights burning for blood as his grin burned a more maniac intention on his face. Reaper got up and cautiously gazed at the snarling Destroyer. Only for him to become completely cocooned in blue strings and hung up. Shifting around he found that he couldn’t even rip this apart if he tried or summoned his scythe. He was a sitting duck to a bloodthirsty Destroyer of worlds. He is asking again, What the hell happened? 

Wanting to not be ripped apart Reaper smiled uneasily and try to placate the other,  
“Hey, why don’t we just-” 

but he was interrupted by the glitching skeleton. 

“HEheheHE. I haVe tO aDMiT DeATh yOu goT me **GOod.** HAd mE wRAppeD aROuNd yOur _boNEy finGErs.”_

Reaper looked back at the Destroyer confused and annoyed by him using that name. He was pretty sure he told him to call him Reaper, not Death. So that means he did something to piss off the destroyer, but what was it? The past couple of minutes were a bit blurry in his head, but he did remember Geno, coffee, and blank eyes? Reaper will think this out later, right now he had to figure out what set off the deadly skeleton in front of him so he could leave and rest this migraine he had. 

“What are you talking about? 

Error just seemed to laugh even more. Wow he was going to act dumb. How pathetic. “HeHEheHEhEhEhaHAha, oH man YOu _REallY_ haVe tHiS actINg tHIng DOwn doN’T yoU? SUch a _killEr_ peRfORmaNce. Do yoU GEt oFf fRom mEssiNg WIth Me?”

Reaper now really concerned for his health and the Destroyers sanity, he tries, even more, to get his arms out, but all he did was swing the cocoon a little. “Look I don’t know-” 

“DOn’t aCt so sTUpId DeATh. You _KNow_ wHaT All tHIs iS aBOuT. Too BAd I’m nOt _Geno”_

Reaper paused in his struggle and stayed silent. Did Reaper say the G-word near the Destroyer? Is that why he was piss? Fuck why did he mess this up!? 

Error gleefully cackled at the silent cloaked skeleton. “It wAs a PRettY gOOd plAn. HaNg arOUnD wiTh Me aNd DRag me aROUnd tRyiNg to _“joG My meMOry”_ ,BuT it wOUld neVEr WOrk”

Error stepped closer to the cloaked abomination and sneered. 

“beCAuSe I Am nOt Geno!” 

Reaper challenged the Destroyer’s sneer with a bitter glare. Or instead of messing this up maybe he should try a more forceful way to remind Geno who he was. It could be the migraine he had that was picking at his patience or the exhausted determination he had the past couple of weeks fueling his defiance, but Reaper knew that what he was doing the past couple of weeks was not working. ~~Or even the guilt he felt to using the Destroyer as an ends to a means by lying to him. Especially since Reaper had started to like hanging with the ranting maniac~~. So it was time to try a new method. 

“Your wrong you are” 

Error growled at the determined spark in the other's soul. Error is going to rip that delusion out and rip it to shreds! ~~it has hurt him too much~~

“You liSTen WelL yOu deluSIon **FucKEr.** I aM ErrOR, deSTrOyeR of wORlDs! GEt thAt thROuGh YoUr thICk sKUll Or I WilL bE tHe **deATh** Of yOU” 

Reaper returned the Destroyer's glare with his own. Annoyed and tired of this whole charade!“No, your name is Geno. You have his soul, his attitude, his habitats, _everything!_ You can deny it all you want, but I know what I see. Besides how can you _kill_ Death stupid?” 

Aggravated Error clenched his hands and took another step closer, looking up into the enraged voids of Death’s eyes. He was tired of the lies and facade Death had tricked him with. He will rip the make pretend scenario the delusion skeleton had made in his head, forcefully. Piece by piece. 

“DOes GeNO mURdEr miLLioNs?” 

Reaper was slightly confused about where this was going. Why the hell is he asking such a stupid question? Rolling his eyes, Reaper decided to entertain the question with an answer. Of course Geno would never kill anyone. Besides the kid, but he had no choice.  
“No” 

“I dO, dAiLy” 

“So? I know because-” 

The Destroyer interrupted him with another question. 

“Does GeNO deSTroY wORldS?” 

Again with another dumb question of course Geno wouldn't destroy a world. Reaper still answered anyway.

“No” 

“I do. DoeS GEno liVe In tHE anti void?” 

Another question and the anger from within him slowly turn to self-doubts. That is true, Geno never lived in the Anti-void. It was the Save Screen for a while, but then he ended up on the surface later. So far the question seem to describe the Destroyer and not Geno...  
“...No” 

“I Do. DoEs GenO HAve stRINgs To sHAttEr sOuLs?” 

Reaper clenched his sockets closed. No Geno had blasters, bone attacks, and his gravity magic. So that means he couldn't be Geno because the Destroyer had strings. No this was not true, this has got to be Geno! It has to be! He refused to believe anything else. Not when he was so close to what he has been looking for for so long! 

But he can’t deny the facts being displayed. Even if it hurts 

_“No”_

The whispered response from Death had Error smirking viciously. Seems like Error's job is almost done here “I do. AnOTheR oNe foR yOu AnD iT'S a _tRicKy_ onE". 

Leaning in close, all Error could see was the other's blank gaze. He shot the final question.  
"Is GeNo rIGht hERe?” 

Reaper felt his bone-shaking and the cold that had plagued him for years had hit the hardest he had ever remembered and left the quickest he could recall. Leaving him feeling nothing but emptiness through his entire being. Not even the red scarf he knew was tied around his wrist would stop this numbness within him 

The truth was right in front of his face and now he had no choice but to accept 

Accept that the Destroyer wasn’t Geno 

Accept that he needs to see reality 

Accept that Geno is 

“No, he is dead” 

And never coming back 

Death’s defeat felt bittersweet to Error. Though he didn't know why? He was able to finally get the delusion skeleton to see reality and see how stupid he was being, but the subdue look on the other made him want to turn away. Error released him on the floor and walked away. 

He didn’t want to be here anymore. The previous angry and bloodlust disappearing from his soul. 

“GoOD aM gLaD we Got tHAt siTUatEd. THe deAL iS Off by tHe waY. NeVEr sHow yoURseLf to mE or eLse” 

Reaper watched as the Destroyer walked away from him. The Destroyer that he believed was Geno.  
Who he wasted three months with.  
Who he wasted time and effort on.  
Who made him falsely believe that there was hope and then rip it away from him. 

“How dare _you_ ” 

Error fought back the shiver that wanted to come back from the cold fury that was tainting Death’s words. It was so different from the coy voice he is used to hearing and frightening him more than the crazed tone he had earlier. 

“I have wasted three months. **_Three months!_** On someone as **worthless** as you! How _dare_ you think of yourself higher than me when all you are is the _scum_ on the bottom of my feet”

Reaper got up and dust off his cloak, looking up at the Destroyer with fury. “But hey I'm a _chill_ guy. Despite your _cold_ attitude. I have _snow_ problem giving you the cold shoulder. There was one thing you got right despite how _wrong_ your entire existence is.” Error looked behind him despite his gut telling him not and was stilled by the bitter hatred in Death’s eyes. It was so different from the amusing gleam, but then again that wasn’t for him now, was it. 

“How did I ever believe you could have been someone as amazing as Geno when you are _you_ ”

Error knew he should feel angry 

He should feel so enraged he would want to tear Death limb to limb,

But all he felt was empty and bitter acceptance. It was happening all over again and he didn’t want to deal with this.

Error stared at Death for a few seconds before he turned around and left quietly back to the anti void. 

Death stared at where the Destroyer was for a few more minutes before he sneered at the spot and went back to his brother. He had his job tomorrow and he refused to be here any longer. 

Anger and sadness swirled within him as he teleported himself away 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for the angst. Please accept this fluffy scene as an apology for what happened during Error and Reaper's adventure out in the multiverse.  
> Error:*running and dodging bones* FUck! Keep running!  
> Reaper: *Floats lazily and dodges attacks, looking confused* Why is he attacking us?  
> Error: *looks at Reaper in disbelief and sends his strings out to successfully trap the Underfell Papyrus that was chasing them* Are you seriously asking that?  
> Reaper:*Nods and looks over to the raging trapped Papyrus* Yeah I mean I don't see what we did wrong. Other than you flinging him away from us when we were just having a conversation.  
> Error: *gestures towards the raging skeleton* BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO MURDER YOU!  
> Reaper: *Gasps* What! Why would anyone want to kill someone as amazing as me?  
> Error: I think the better question is who wouldn't  
> Reaper: *Pouts and floats around the trapped skeleton, who was huffing in exhaustion* That's fair, but why did this pointy edgy guy want to murder me?  
> Error: maybe because you called his style tacky and pointy as a second rate rocker grandmother  
> Reaper: *Shrugs* Not my fault for calling it as I see it  
> Error:*sighs, but gets tackled by the now free skeleton* FUCk!  
> Reaper: *pulls out the popcorn and floats nearby, watching. Lifting his fist in the air to support* Get em glitchy! I got 20 bucks on you  
> Error: *Ends up dusting the Skeleton, but crashes*  
> Reaper: Hmm what to do with a despondent Destroyer? *Pulls out a marker and gets to writing*  
> Error: *Wakes up to a laughing Ink* Ink what the hell are you laughing about!?  
> Ink: *grins and snickers* I pfh didn't know you were ha so Fabulous Error, hahaha!  
> Error: What? *Looks down to see him wearing a pink feather boa and a sticky note on his chest with the words **Faboulus bitch** in bold*  
> Error: *Rips off the sticky note and reads the back*  
> Reaper in the note: Thought I would spruce you up. Love Reaper~  
> Error: **REAPER!**  
>  That day another Underfell had been destroyed. All that was left was the ripped remains of a sticky note and a knocked out creator who had no clue what happened. However, he swears there was a pink boa that was at the scene but never found. (hmm, wonder where it went XD)


	9. Back at the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who is back! So I wanted to take a break from the angst and decided to do something a little more light-hearted. Plus I love Nightmare and his crew so here you go! Enjoy and keep on writing the comments I love to read.

## Chapter 9

Nightmare had tapped at his desk as he tried to come up with his latest plan. Emphasize on trying. You see he would be able to complete his work if a certain glitching skeleton was not worrying him by his disappearing act.

It has been exactly three months 3 days and 7 hours since last Error had decided to visit or help him in an AU.

His pen snapped in half in his hand and ended up getting all over his map that he was using. That is just perfect. Yes extremely undeniably _perfect_

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Nightmare had tried to calm down his irritation. While this isn’t the first time Error has gone _“missing”_ for a while this was the longest and it had Nightmare on edge. 

He had held off searching for any information on Error because the other had said how he disliked Nightmare getting _“nosey”_ about him. A task that was getting harder and harder to complete since the other wouldn’t even show his own face! 

Oh, would you look at that another vase that was mysteriously destroyed? 

Taking another breath Nightmare had started to clean up the ink that was spilled and tried to think of something else. 

Lately, Horror has taken to baking more with chocolate and Cross has been in heaven since then. Nightmare had to keep an eye on the monochrome skeleton to make sure he didn't eat everything. Luckily Horror seems to do a good job of that and always left a little leftover. In case Error decides to swing by one night. 

Dust and killer have recently been working on their fighting ability. They had come up with what they call a “combo breaker” from a video game they had stolen a while back. He remembered them discussing it over dinner the other night and how they were sure it would give them a drop on him, maybe even Error, you know when he decided to show himself. 

Cross has been getting better with his art! Nightmare had shown him some tricks here and there along with stealing some supplies for him. His recent muse is sneaking around and drawing them as they work. Horror when he is carefully decorating his chocolate cakes, Dust when he is planning his next prank, Killer practicing some of his woodwork, and even himself when he is just reading. All he was missing was Error…. 

Nightmare felt his whole form slump over a little as he frowned. His boys missed Error since they saw Error as part of their group and so did Nightmare. Error was just too damn stubborn to just move in already. They had a room made for the other and he knew the other cared for them in his own way. However, forcing something on Error never ends well. 

The first time he tried to make Error stay had ended up with the other not coming back for a month and a half. From that Nightmare had learned that being pushy is not something Error liked. So he pulled back on that behavior. Despite slipping a few times. Is that why he hasn't come back yet? 

A knock at the door had interrupted his inner monologue. Clearing his throat and straightening up, Nightmare spoke. He could sense all his boys behind the door, anxious. Did they break something again or was it one of Dust's experiments exploding? 

“Come in” 

The door had opened and in came all his boys. He could sense some hesitation, but their faces each held a steely gaze of determination. Alright, so this was more important than what he previously thought 

“What is this about?” 

Killer was the one to step up and start speaking. 

“Boss we gotta talk” 

Nightmare raised an eyebrow questioningly but kept his stance neutral. The last time this happened the boys were asking for a pool to be made in the mansion and Nightmare venomously said no since it was a waste of space, resources, and they were skeletons! They don’t float on the water. 

A week later there was a pool built and a begrudged Nightmare watched as his boys played chicken with one another. Error watching everything with a grin and nudging Nightmare who ended up sighing, but smiling nonetheless. 

This time he wasn’t losing. He won't show any weakness whatsoever. 

Killer had cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back, a charming grin on his face. Well, as charming as you can get with liquid hate spewing out your sockets. 

“We think we should try to look for Error” 

Nightmare felt surprised by that statement. Before he could speak Killer continued on. 

“I know that Error likes to have his privacy and all, but it's been over three months and we are all worried about the guy. Plus he is one of us and we gotta look after one another” 

Nightmare felt pride swell in him as he saw his boys all nod in agreement with Killer’s statement. They had all come such a long way to get to this point. He was glad his gang was able to still love despite their LOVE. 

And Ink had labeled them as heartless killers. 

Keeping his expression stern he looked at each and every skeleton in the eye for a couple of seconds. Getting them to sweat in nervousness and shuffle uncomfortably. He loved messing with his boys. 

“And you all feel this way?” 

Going down the line each one spoke. The order being Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross. Killer had kept silent since he had already said his two pieces. 

“Yeah, I still have to try to beat him at Street Fighter. Fucker is using cheats and I will be damned if I don’t prove it” 

“Yea, I need my guinea pig for desserts” 

“We don’t know if he needs help! He would do the same for us!” 

Of course, Killer just had to add in his own two cents. Cheekily grinning Killer had decided to call him out. 

“Plus we are running out of vases to replace from your _accidents”_

__

Annoying little shit. 

__

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at them snickering. Overall he wasn’t really annoyed. He felt relieved. They were going to find Error and no one was going to stop them. Not when they all had agreed to this. 

__

“Alright. We will hold a meeting in the meeting room to plan out the best way to gain information on Error so that we may find him since you are all so adamant on finding him and protecting vases” 

__

Everyone was able to relax from his words and quickly rushed out. Cross spewing out possible AUs that Error could be in. Dust inputting his own plans on how to find the skeleton and making a way for him to communicate with them. Horror nodding and listening. 

__

Nightmare chuckled at their eagerness and followed at a slower pace, Killer by his side. 

__

“So Boss what do you think made Error go MIA for so long this time?” 

__

In Nightmare’s opinion, he wasn’t so sure. Error was sporadic when it came to visits. Although, before the latest vacation, Error had been coming to the base less and less. He figured that maybe Error had been busier than usual, but he could have sworn he felt something off from the other. He hoped he was wrong and it was just Error being busy. 

__

“I am not sure, but whatever it is we will find him” 

__

Killer grinned and nodded, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He knew the silent "and we will take care of him" was meant by his boss. He didn't expect anything less from Nightmare and his mother henning tendencies. 

__

“Yea your right as always boss" 

__

“Also you will be doing dishes for a month” 

__

Killer stopped as he stared at Nightmare’s walking form. 

__

“Wait what?” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer: Guys I think we need to talk to Boss  
> Dust: Why do you say that?  
> Upstairs in Nightmare's office: *Vase breaking* GOD FUCING DAMN IT!  
> Dust: *Stares nervously upstairs* Yea maybe you're right  
> Cross: Plus I'm tired of stealing vases. Look at this! *Opens a nearby closet filled with identical vases and gestures to them forcefully*  
> Horror: You don't think he would find the one upstairs do you?  
> Nightmare upstairs: *Still pissed and breaks every vase in the closet upstairs while trying to replace the one he broke* BOYS WE NEED MORE VASES!  
> Boys: *sighed and shares a look*  
> Dust: Yea your right, let's go tell him we need to find Error


	10. Nightmare is the Answer, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys I'm updating another chapter since I felt a little down and I wanted to write to feel better. It worked, but I may have gone a little too angsty again. I'm sorry!
> 
> Warning this chapter does touch upon suicidal thinking and familiar topics. I'll mark where it is and provide a summary in the notes underneath. I am sorry guys I didn’t mean to get this angsty but it just came out like that. Error is just a sad boy that needs love right now:,(

## Chapter 10

Why did this feel so familiar? 

This feeling that made Error just want to stay in his bean bag and never move. That made him wish that he could just not feel and go into a state of not existing. 

Usually, Error would try to watch Undernevella when he felt like this.

Loud Mwhehehe haunted the moment Sin, Blue’s Favorite, appeared on the screen. Then the appearance of ever melodramatic Mettatonio only reminded him of playful woeful eyes.

When that didn’t work he tried to knit. He never finished since the color of the strings always seemed to change into a familiar sky blue and he ended up missing a stitch or two. Or it would fade into black and he would rip it apart in frustration.

When that didn't work he tried to get up and destroy. Yet, when he held up a soul with his strings he just violently crushed it. Then stormed back into the anti void, trying to block out the hollow timbre that made his soul twist.

Hell, he even can’t go to Outertale without seeing the stupid stalker’s smug grin in his head!  
Then of fucking course the voices come back and taunt him for even remembering the happy times. Not the ones in the anti-void, who have been unnaturally silent, but god did Error wish it was them. 

It would be far less painful.

_**“I miss them. I miss Papy”**_

_What’s so good about them anyway?_

_**“Why can’t you be him?”**_

_Be like who?_

_**“I have to go”**_

_Wait, please!_

_**“Oh, you don’t know about that?”**_

_I can learn!_

_**“You should never be here”**_

_I didn’t choose this!_

_**“On someone as **worthless** as you!” **_

_I’m sorry…_

Error felt himself crash for the millionth time on his beanbag. This is why he didn't try to think it would just bring him more pain. He was better off just staring at the endless white void of his home, but even that doesn’t seem to work now.

When Error was done rebooting he got up and opened a portal to the one place that never failed to distract him. He was done with this confusing emotion bullshit and needed Nightmare to suck out all this negativity. Maybe then Error could stop hurting and do his fucking job. I mean the multiverse can only hold so many AU’s and Error had no time to cry over a stupid mistake he should have never made. Honestly, he should know better than to try to hope in his situation. Hope was dangerous in his line of work and can make or break you. 

Something Error couldn’t afford to deal with. 

Walking in he saw he was in the kitchen of the mansion. Strange that Horror wasn’t here though. Typically he was always cooking something new in the kitchen and ask Error to try it out. That's why he always opened a portal here. Closing the portal Error walked through the mansion. He needed to find anyone from the Doom and Gloom gang to help him find Nightmare.

“Is that you Error?”

Turning towards the voice he found it was Cross, who was looking at him like he was a spirit beyond the grave. Geeze he wasn’t gone that long was he?

“No, ItS the TOoth faIry”

Despite the sass, Cross brightened up and ran back to where he walked from. Screaming for the others to hurry. Well, that was one way to find everyone. Walking over to the living room, Error took a seat on the lounge chair. 

A couple of seconds later the entire gang was there around him besides the goopy leader. That was shocking seeing as Nightmare is usually the first one to hound him. 

Looking them over he saw that they all were okay if not a little tired. Nightmare must be really running them into the ground along with himself. After Nightmare helps him out and he caught up on his work maybe he will see if they can have another movie day. That was kind of fun and it was really interesting seeing different genres. He has yet to see a Rom-Com, so maybe they can see a few of those. It has to be good if even Nightmare liked it. 

“Well glad to know you are still kicking, the boss was about to turn the multiverse upside down for you” 

Killer walked closer to Error and grinned widely when he saw him roll his eyes. God, it had been too long since the Destroyer had stopped by. Killer wasn’t kidding about Nightmare searching for the Destroyer, they all were packing right now to go on their third trip out to look. Luckily Error dropped in, unharmed, and Killer couldn’t be happier that he did. All the gang felt the same, but he knew that the boss couldn’t wait to see his bestie even if he doesn’t say it aloud. They could all see how much the goopy skeleton cared for the glitching skeleton. Everyone all cared for him.

“So you finally decide to grace us with your presence? How kind of you”

Speaking of the boss it seemed he made his entrance and he was happy, his tentacles curling behind him showed that. That was covered though by the scowl he had that match the calm tone he had. Oh boy, this was gonna be good.

Error himself felt himself sweating underneath the stern glare Nightmare had on. He really was too tired to deal with anything other than Nightmare working his magic on him. However, if he knew the goopy mother hen pretty well he is going to get lectured for hours on end before being aggressively stuffed in a bed while the entire group watches over him. Something he really didn’t want right now. He didn’t deserve it.

“CAn I taLk to YoU?”

Nightmare looked over at him surprised but turned around and walked over to his office, beckoning him to follow.  
“Of course. We have much to discuss since you decide being gone for months on end was apparently a smart idea”

Groaning Error followed Nightmare and shut the doors behind him. Ignoring the snickering from the others. As if they haven’t been through this themselves.

Looking back he could see Nightmare leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. The same calm scowl over his face as he looks him up and down for injuries. The other was a bit tense and Error could see how tired he was too. Geeze they really need a break from whatever they were doing. Nightmare is always lecturing him on taking breaks and stuff, but he can't seem to follow his own advice. Once Night was sure he wasn’t gonna dust on the spot he brought his attention back to Error. 

“So why were you gone for so long? And why didn’t you check in with me?”

Straight to the point as usual. Something Error really appreciates since he hates wasting time with skirting around stuff.

“I waS deaLing with stuff”

“Stuff?”

Nightmare raised his eyebrow at his response.

“Yes”

“So this _stuff_ was why you were gone for weeks on end with no communication whatsoever”

Oh, look there goes his hand as he counts out his sins. _Joy_

“Worried everyone here at the castle on whether you were still breathing”

If that just doesn't make him feel more like a piece of shit than he already feels like. He knew that Nightmare was just letting his stress out and he was being extra, but his words seem to hit him a lot harsher than usual. He would make a snide remark at this point, but he can’t seem to find any motivation to say anything. Just stare blankly at the other ranting. 

“Apparently befriend a star sans”

Oo Nightmare did not like that since his tentacles broke the nearest vase and he started to pace. Plus as far as Error knew he and that star sans are no longer friends. Along with another deadly skeleton.

“And disappear off the face of the **multiverse!** ”

Nightmare stopped his pacing for a little and looked back at Error who was glancing nervously at the agitated tentacles behind the aggravated skeleton. He could sense the other on edge and Nightmare decided to relax his annoyance. He wasn’t here to tear Error a new one. He just wanted to make sure Error was okay and what was bothering him. He needed to keep his anger in check. It wasn’t towards Error and he didn't want the glitching skeleton to think that it was.

Frowning at his own childish behavior, Nightmare looked at Error with an apologetic expression. Trying to let his voice take a more genuine tone since he knew that Error likes to overthink things. 

“I apologize Error. I have just been worked up lately and I didn’t mean to take it out on you”

As if all the tension was blown out of him, Error felt his shoulders slumped and the previous mood he had come back. Maybe this was a bad idea? Nightmare seems really busy and he was taking his time away from his work, but he really didn’t have anywhere else to go to. Plus Nightmare had said he can come here if he ever needed help...

_**“You should never be here”**_

Nightmare gazed sadly at the depressed Destroyer. Perhaps he had been too harsh with his words and he needed to change his approach.

He always sensed an air of sorrow and regret around Error (something he and his boys try to lighten up from Error), but it was never this heavy before. Only a few times in the past and even then Error would disappear before he could help. Something that irked the negative guardian. That doesn’t mean he won’t try. However, he doesn’t think his way to help his gang will help Error since he hates being touched so hugs were off the table.

What happened to Error while he was out there? Was it that damn star Sans that did this to him? He knew that star-eyed little shit was a manipulative fucker in disguise. 

In the end, it didn’t matter whoever did it, they will face hell a million times over for what they have done to their ally. While Nightmare may not have many, Error was by far the strongest ally he had and no one fucks with what is his.

“What really is going on Error?”

Error sighed and gazed up at Nightmare. His eye lights dimmed, grin pulled down by the defeat he felt within himself. 

“Nightmare I need you to take away all this negative emotion off me. It’s interfering with my work, please”

Now that was a request. Even with a please taped on the end of it.

The question is why would the destroyer ever want that? 

He remembers offering it to Error ages ago when he had a really bad day and the regret was eating at him. He was having a panic attack as Nightmare try to coach him from nearby to breathe. At that time he refused. Saying that he needed to feel these emotions to be able to know he still had a soul no matter how fucked up life got. To prove he wasn’t the monster everyone saw him as. Nightmare remembered seeing the curled up weak shaking form of Error, but his eyes were unmoving despite the rest of his body shivering. 

So he honored that request out of respect and promised to never manipulate his emotions. He knew what it was like to be scorned as a demon by others and desperately holding onto what you had to prove to yourself that they were wrong… but that was years ago during a time Nightmare doesn’t wish to remember.

But now he is asking for them to go? Why now? What changed? 

Gazing at the dimmed eyes for that strength he saw previously was barely there. The strength to continue on despite what was thrown at him. Oh, how cruel life can be to even the most determined of individuals. Nightmare has seen it time and time again at how the strongest of men falter to time. He just never pictured it to ever happen to Error of all people. 

And that infuriated him to no end.

Who dares make Error get to this point!? 

Error who had taken on the burden to slaughter millions to save millions. Who put Nightmare and his boys before his own health. Who barely asks for anything for himself when he desperately needs it. Fuck, the skeleton didn’t even know how to shower until Nightmare had forced him to take one after a raid.

“No, I am not going to do that”

Error felt something in him break at those words. He crumpled to his knees and hugged himself as a few glitches began to sprout on him. He could already feel the tears he had been pushing back flowing down his blue streaks.

“W-WhY nOT!”

Nightmare felt his soul shivered at the other’s expression. He had to physically hold himself back to hug the other and try to protect him from the world. Error wouldn’t appreciate Nightmare touching him. Especially when he is this vulnerable. So he kept his distance since he knew that crowding Error would freak him out more and softened up his usual commanding voice; A doting tone he saved for his boys and Error. 

“Because I refuse to help bring you down further than you are now. Error, there are other ways to deal with this, but this isn’t the answer”

It pained Nightmare to see Error this hysterical and he knew that his anger was lacing his words as well, but Nightmare couldn’t help it. All he wanted to do was go out there and drag the soon to be dead fucker through spikes. Like Nightmare said previously comforting isn’t his strong suit when he was pissed.

“P-PleASe PLEasE! I-I DOn’t WaNT To FEeL thIs ANymoRE. PLeaSE!”

*(Depressive and suicidal topics incoming)  


Error felt like he was suffocating. All his previous mistakes started coming to mind. All the monsters he had killed. All the families he had broken. All the insults he had brushed off as he continued on. Then he could see all the times he had hurt Blue. All the times Reaper had become despondent because of him. All of this pain because of him. God, why was he even here again...

_**“There was one thing you got right despite how **wrong** your entire existence is”**_

_**"You should never be here”**_

They were both right  


*(alright scene over)

Nightmare started to panic when the glitches on Error got more frantic. He could taste the dark tones of depression hitting Error to the point of suicide; it made him want to gag. The multicolor eye lights that were barely lighting up his sockets were not present. Shit, he had to do something, but all he could do was talk and pray it gets through to the other. His tentacles twisting behind him as he gripped his hands to stop from touching the other. He hated being this useless.

“Error I need you to breathe! I don’t know what’s going through your head, but you need to take a breath and tell me what is wrong. You have to remind yourself of what you have. Like the boys and me! We can help you, so remember you're not alone. I need you to talk to me _please_ ”

His words wouldn’t even get through to Error. So desperate he reached out and tried to hug Error. Maybe he could help lessen the negativity on Error to calm him down. Despite a part of him feeling guilty for breaking a promise it needed to be done to help Error and it would only be temporary. That plan of course didn’t work for as soon as he made contact Error had crashed. 

Taking a breath and standing up Nightmare gazed at the loading bar. Well, that could have gone better. Now, what does he do? He isn’t sure how to comfort Error since he never had to before and right now Nightmare wasn’t at his best mentally since he was running on a few hours of sleep and stressful planning. I mean he was just about to break Error's trust and manipulate his emotions. Nightmare needs back up on this one and his boys seem to like the right way to go. 

Standing up he went to the door to let them in since he knew they were listening through the door. All the boys love to hear gossip about one another. When he is lecturing one of them was prime time for that. 

His fingers were grazing the handles when he heard a weird buzzing sound from behind. Looking back he saw that Error’s loading bar had gained glitches and a multitude of windows had started to pop up around the stilled skeleton saying Error. 

Nightmare had never seen this before.

All of a sudden the frantic window opening had stopped and everything had disappeared. Hesitant Nightmare slowly walked closer towards Error, his whole body tensed for anything. 

“Error?”

Lights snapped back up within the sockets of the multicolored skeleton, but they had a hazy feature about them. The rest of his expression just seemed emotionless as he gazed at Nightmare. Nightmare couldn’t sense any negative emotions coming off him. That was worrying since he has experienced Error crashing on him and can always feel some emotions of the glitching Skeleton. Sure his eye lights always did get hazy, but he never looked so lost.

“Error are you there?”

Again Nightmare reached out to snap his fingers in front of Error’s face. That annoyed the glitching skeleton, but it always worked to snap him out of it; no he did not mean to make that pun. Right as he snapped Error had opened a portal and walked through. Leaving Nightmare confused and alone in his office. 

It feels like he is repeating himself today, but that could have gone a lot better. 

Maybe Error needed space and he should leave him alone? Or should he look for him and force him to talk? Then again it's because of the latter that he ended up crashing. Plus Nightmare himself isn’t sure if he could help Error right if he can’t get his head and emotions straight. He might do more harm than good. 

Just then his door to his office was slammed open and his four boys ended up falling on the floor meeting his unamused face with their cheeky smiles. 

“So boss where is Error?”

Yep maybe leaving Error would be best since he now had to explain to four overprotective trigger happy skeletons that their friend was nearly on the brisk of suicide. Also that he needs space right now and forcing answers was not going to help him. All while trying to keep his own temper in check. 

Yeah, they were all fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So for those who skipped over the scene you didn't miss much. It was basically Error remembering all the things he had done wrong in his life and making our sad boy even sadder. Pleases enjoy this little tidbit I wrote about Error and Nightmare)  
> Error: What's that? *Gestures to shower*  
> Nightmare: *confused* You don't know what a shower is?  
> Error:*also confused* What does rain have to do with this?  
> Nightmare: No its called a shower, it's what you use to clean yourself off  
> Error: Isn't that what rivers are for?  
> Nightmare: No! just watch *Turns on water and gestures to it* See  
> Error: I think you have a leak somewhere Nightmare  
> Nightmare: *pinches noses and sighs* Just get in Error  
> Error:*Gets in hesitantly with clothes on and looks at Nightmare confused* Like this?  
> Nightmare:...Yes Error like that


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys here is another chapter and it isn't super angsty! ^^ I hope you enjoy and keep on commenting on you beautiful people you!

## Chapter 11

Ink is starting to worry about Error. This has been the twelve AU he has destroyed and he is showing nothing emotion wise. He doesn’t respond to anything he has thrown at him.

Ink attacks  
Just dodges it

Smacking him with Broomy  
Side steps it and goes to a different AU

Calling him Glitchy Bitch  
Not even a growl and that always makes Error want to blast Ink

What the hell has happened between Error from before to now? Only yesterday, or at least he thinks it was yesterday, Error was angrily swiping at Ink with his usual energy and now he isn’t even batting his eyes at him. Ink did not like this at all. 

Sighing Ink went to check his notes on his scarf for any hints to what might have caused this change of behavior.

_Let's see like chocolate._

“Oh God help us!”

_No, hates being touched and glitches out_

Ink looks up to see Error squeezing the soul of a bunny monster who was begging at Ink to help.

_Doesn’t look like he is glitching. Maybe something more recent_

Ink went back to his scarf and looked further down the list he had made for Error. The bunny’s eyes widen at being denied help and sagged in acceptance. Her soul-shattering seconds later.

_Ah here made a deal to meet up with Reaper once a week. Tends to meet on-Oh! That was almost a week ago! Maybe something happened between them? Oooo~ I wonder what it was!_

Humming happily at finding the answer, Ink looked back at the Destroyer. Grabbing his Broomy Ink snuck up behind the distracted Destroyer and whacked him away from the fleeing monsters. Error fled through the air and hit down a couple of trees before he stopped. Groaning Error got up slowly and blankly stared at Ink. Robotically, he reached upward for his strings.

“Hey Error, does this tantrum have to deal with Reaper at all? I know you only get like this when something upset you soooo”

Ink rocked on his heels as he saw the Destroyer freeze at Reaper’s name. Seems like Ink was right.

“So something did happen? Oh, what happened! Tell me Tell me Tell me~”

Ink took a sip of his yellow paint to help with how excited he was about this. He tried to spy on them, but Reaper threatened him. So Ink only saw the first meeting and he has been dying to know what was going on! Of course, he kept their meeting to himself since he didn’t want anyone else to interfere with this whole thing. Until he gets bored anyway and wants to shake it up. 

He was jumping in place from finally getting some answers. Now all Error had to do was stop glitching and de-summit his blaster that was pointed at-oh no.

Teleporting away, Ink barely dodged the blast with only the tips of his scarf singed. Looking back, Ink could finally see some emotion on Error. Yet, the unadulterated rage was not what he was aiming for. Maybe annoyance like when Ink calls him glitchy or devastation like when Error had to destroy a little tale copy. That second option wasn’t something Ink was comfortable with but it would be easy to get his answers. 

Stepping to the side Ink dodged the bones aimed at him and then flipped over the strings Error sent out. When Error is like this there is no way to talk to him at all. The best you get is a glitchy war yell from him. Along with a few of your limbs detached. From Ink’s experience anyways

Spotting the nearby Nice Cream bunny getting dusted had to itch something within Ink’s head. The color of the bunny’s fur caught his attention. What does blue have to do with Error? 

Smacking the encroaching strings with Broomy Ink stepped back from the snarling destroyer. 

Wait Blue! That’s it! 

In his distraction Error managed to hit him with a couple of his bones and send Ink soaring into a nearby tree. Grunting, Ink got up and dusted himself off, wincing slightly. Yep definitely bruised something, but back to his previous though.

Maybe Blue had a different experience? I mean he came back in one piece and knows the glitch the best besides Ink himself! Alright time to call reinforcements.

Ink dodged the next wave of bones, only getting cut slightly on his arm, and ran towards the glitching skeleton. Summing up purple paint Ink managed to drench Error in it and the purple liquid solidified into chains that were strapped tightly all around. Error was forced to lay on his back, but he was still furiously pulling and growling against his restraints causing them to creak in response.

“Now now Error I need you to stay still while I go grab someone”

Ink quickly slammed Broomy against Error’s skull and it cracked his skull barely, but hey it stopped Error from moving. Though not for too long since his self-healing magic is gonna kick in any second now. Adding a few more chains, Ink opened a portal to Underswap and ran towards the skeleton brother’s house, texting Dream to meet him at Blues. He didn’t have a lot of time before Error tried to find Ink and break him in half, literally.

Blue was just in his kitchen happily making lunch for him and his brother, who was lazily sleeping up in his room. It was one of the rare times Papyrus wasn’t watching him. Ever since he came back his brother has been suffocating Blue with his overprotective nature. Heck Ink and Dream can barely come over without Papyrus breathing down their neck!

He loved his brother, but Blue is alright now! He wants to go out with others and help people like he used to. Also to find Error and see if he was alright. Blue really missed him and wanted to hang around the glitchy skeleton.

Sighing Blue mixed around the meat in the pan before setting it off the heat. Maybe he should talk to Ink about sneaking him away from his house. Sure Papyrus will get angry when he comes back at first, but he will see that Blue is completely fine and then maybe ease up on the hold he has on him!

Grinning widely and chopping in glee, Blue starts to set up the table already planning out how to go about asking Ink to-

“Blue!”

The front door was slammed open and caused Blue to jump in surprise, dropping the bowl of lettuce he had in hand. Blue quickly ran over to the frantic form of Ink and grabbed his arm, concerned. 

“INK WHAT IS WRONG?”

Ink just grabbed Blue’s hand and pulled him out the door. 

“No time to explain! Now hurry up we don't have a lot of time before he gets free and-”

Blue went along with Ink, but he nudged the skeleton to slow down.

“UNTIL WHO GETS FREE INK?”

“Yea until **who** gets free?”

The low voice of Papyrus echoes through the room. Seeing Blue in Ink’s grip, Papyrus uses his magic to grab his brother and gently place Blue behind himself. Ink huffing in frustration, his eye lights a purple swirl and orange circle. 

“Look I will explain later, I just need Blue for a couple of minutes to-”

**“N o”**

“Stretch just trust me and-”

“I said no. I’m not letting him out there where he could get hurt or kidnapped again!”

Blue huffed at his brother’s threatening voice and walked in front of him, dodging his brother’s attempts to grab him. 

“PAPY I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME AND I’M REALLY HAPPY YOU LOVE ME THIS MUCH, BUT I AM OKAY NOW! AND I WILL BE OKAY WITH INK WHO WILL MAKE SURE I WON’T BE CAPTURED AGAIN”

“But Blue what if-”

A shift in magic stopped Stretch from finishing his sentence as Dream had jumped out from a portal on the ceiling. Dream smiled happily at everyone in the room and walked towards Ink. Perfect.

“Hey, Ink why did you need me here at Blue’s house. Are we going to have another sleepover?”

“Dream perfect timing!”

Ink happily walked up to Dream and dropped his hands around the yellow skeleton’s shoulders. Ink’s everchanging eye lights are an orange swirl and yellow star as he stares at his best friend with gratitude. 

“Just know your sacrifice will not be forgotten and thanks again Dream!”

“Wait what do you mean my sacrifAAAA!”

Ink, using his magic, yeeted Dream towards Strech who couldn’t dodge the yellow blur. Both of them ending as a pile of groaning bones. Blue sighed and crossed his arms looking at Ink with disapproval.

“INK WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WE DO NOT THROW OUR FRIENDS AT OTHER FRIENDS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS!”

Ink gave no response back to Blue as he quickly snagged the blue-clad skeleton and carried him in his arms towards the open portal he had left.

“Lecture me later, right now I need your help to calm down Error”

“ERROR!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?”

Jumping through the portal, Ink quickly closed and set a worried Blue down. 

“Well I may or may not have pissed him off to the point he wants to actually kill me”

Blue stared at the sheepish looking creator and sighed.

“WHY AM I NOT SURPRISE?”

“Yea, but I figured you could help me calm him down since you two are friends! Plus you get to see him so it's a win-win situation!”

Blue nodded at the cheerful explanation and smiled back.

“I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT! NOW, WHERE IS ERROR?”

Ink looked back at where he left Error only to find purple puddles left. Walking closer Ink kicked some snow onto the paint and hummed.

“Well, I left him tied up and dazed right here”.

A second later Ink was captured in strings and hung upside down from the trees nearby, his broomy a couple of trees away from him. Blue stepped back and looked around for Error, his body relaxed and ready to dodge any attack. If what Ink said is true Blue needs to be ready for anything.

“Hey, Blue I think I see him!”

Ink gestured over to a black lump huddled a few feet away from them hidden behind the trees. Nodding at Ink Blue carefully made his way over to Error, trying not to make a lot of noise to startle him.

Blue stopped in front of Error and could see the Destroyer was curled around himself glitching badly. His breathing is quick and shallow. 

Shoot, Error was having a bad episode right now. Blue had to try to calm him down before he crashed and woke up even worse. Taking a deep breath Blue relaxed his body to show he wasn’t a threat and lowered his voice. 

“Hey Error”

Error quickly looked up from his arms and only one of his eyes was covered with glitches, the other still had the deadly blue and yellow combination that was glaring at Blue. Blue just smiled gently but didn’t move any closer knowing that will set him off.

“It's Blue. You're Having Another Bad Episode And I Want To Help. Can I Come Closer?”

Error seems to have some recognition in his eye and his breathing quicken while the glitches multiplied.

“W-WhY ar-rE Y-YOu HERe?”

Blue’s grin lowered and he fought the urge to get closer. Blue needed to get closer, but Error needed to trust him first to help him.

“Because We Are Friends. Besides Didn’t I Tell You That You Could Always Come To Me If You Ever Needed Help No Matter What It Was?”

Blue had promised Error if he ever needed help that he could come to him whenever. It had taken some time, but eventually, the glitching skeleton had started to trust Blue. That is what Blue needed Error to remember so he could stop him from crashing just like Error would for him.

Error’s breathing slowed down a little, but the glitches stayed. Blue deciding to risk it took a step closer. Error didn’t react other than keeping an eye on him. Taking this as an okay Blue had walked slowly towards Error and sat in front of him. 

“Okay Error Remember To Follow My Breathing”

Blue began to exaggerate his inhales and exhales as Error followed along. Once Error had his breathing back to a regular pace most of the glitches had disappeared. Now all Blue could do was wait for Error to come back himself. 

A few minutes later Error was more or less conscious of himself and exhausted. 

“WHY diD yoU HELp me?”

Blue smiled happily at the Destroyer.

“It's What Friends Do. Plus You Did The Same For Me When I Started Getting Them. I’m Glad Your Okay Error”

Error stared at Blue for a few minutes before he rolled his eyes and stood up.

“God YOUr STil THe SAMe. COMe on, I KNOw you WanT TO talK anD I doN’T wANT INk splAT to HEAr”

Blue nodded and jumped on his feet, dusting the dirt off his pants. 

“OF COURSE! BUT WHAT ABOUT INK?”

“Oh I KNOw ExacTLY whERE to pUT hiM”

Error had opened a portal to Underfell 13 underneath Ink. With a flick of his wrist Error tossed Ink into the portal, him landing on top of the sleeping Red on a couch.

“Oh come on not again!”

“AH! Fucking hell you again!”

Another flick Ink’s Broomy joins him, hitting 13 on his skull.

“Ow! What the FUCK!”

Error closed the portal and snickered at the misfortune he caused. Unfortunately, Blue didn’t share his enjoyment and shook his head at him.

“Come ON I KNow yoU WAnt to LAUgh”

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE DOES NOT LAUGH AT OTHERS GETTING HURT...Even If They Do Deserve It”

“Oh? IS thE PEAcefuL BLUEBERRY AppROving my violence?”

Blue shot him an unamused look.

“You Know I Am Starting To Think That You And Ink Have A Problem Of Throwing Your Friends At Others.”

Error snickered and opened a portal to a random AU where monsters were on the surface. He didn’t want to go to Outertale right now, but he still wanted to see the stars. 

“PLEAse when has ThE squid ever doNe that?”

Blue walked through the portal with Error following behind him. 

“You Would Be Surprised. That Was How He Got Me To Come Here”

“No way how?”

Blue smiled at hearing Error’s glitch-free voice and sat down on the ground. They were in an empty field at night. He was expecting Outertale, but he wasn’t going to complain since the stars are still shining bright. It’s good to know that Error still felt comfortable around him despite how they left things last time.

“He Threw Dream At My Brother And Basically Carried Me Over”

Error was mentally picturing the all yellow skeleton being thrown at the tall scrawny abomination and he lost it. He never really liked the orange abomination since he seems to always coddle Blue and he was a prick.

“Hahahahaha! O-Oh stars! I wish I was there”

Blue joined in with his own snickering. Blue really missed this.

“Yeah It Was A Dream Come True For You Am Sure”

That just set Error off again and he finally tapered off as he sat next to Blue. Both of the gazing up at the stars. The atmosphere is light but somewhat tense.

“You Know I Didn’t Want To Leave The Way I Did”

Error said nothing. He wanted to lay in this illusion that everything that occurred the past couple of months never happened and Blue was sitting next to him in the anti void as he knitted something. 

“I Love Hanging Around You. The Conversations We Had And Watching Undernovela Were Some Of The Best Times I Had”

Of course, Error could never get what he wanted.

_“Then why Did you leaVe?”_

Error’s whispered question seems to make Blue go through an abundance of emotions. Sorrow at causing more pain to his already suffering friend. Regret at waiting so long to have this conversation. Finally, grim acceptance with determination at what he had done, but wanting to make things better.

“Error You Knew As Well As I Do That It Was Just A Matter Of Time Before My Soul Would Have Corrupted And I Would Never Be Able To Go Back Home.”

Sure he knew that Blue’s code would have been corrupted. It was a side effect of being in the anti void for too long. But would it be so bad to let Blue glitch out...

Yea it would be because then Blue wouldn’t be who he was now. His memories would be spotty until he completely forgot who he used to be. Error would have lost Blue all because he wanted him to stay.

Error had only a lot of few regrets in his life and keeping Blue so long in the Anti void to the point he was at the starting stages of corruption will be on the top of his list.

“And yet you still want to be friends even knowing that I knew what staying there did to you and wanted you to stay?”

“Because I Know You Regret It. I Knew You Did When I Had My First Crash And I Saw Your Relief When I Woke Up To Your Strings Holding My Hands. Then You Turn Away And Made Some Excuse That You Had Some Business Somewhere, But I Saw Your Face Before You Stepped Out”

Blue would still vividly remember it. His shoulder slumped down by some heavy burdon and how quickly his steps were as he walked away. The usually dull blue streaks on his face were shining brightly as his eyes dulled at the self-condemnation stabbing through his thought. Then he was gone the next second. 

Looking over Error he could see the same look displayed on his face. Except for this time, he didn’t even try to hide it from him. A bittersweet victory in Blue’s opinion.

“From Then On I Began To See That You Were Someone Who Likes To Theories About Everything And Has A Weak Spot For Soft Cute Things”

Error glared at Blue with a light yellow blush dusting his cheeks. You hug one stab horse one time and apparently, it's the end of the freaking world! Blue chuckled at his annoyance but continued on.

“Someone Who Despite Saying They Like To Destroy Comes Back From The Job With Guilt Instead Of Joy”

That sobered the mood and Error was surprised at how well Blue could read him. Honestly how people underestimate the blue bandana skeleton is beyond him.

“Someone Who Is A Good Person Deep Down, But Was Forced Into A Role They Never Wanted. Even If I Don’t Know Why I Know It Is For A Good Reason. So It’s From That Its Easy For Me To Forgive And Still Try To Be Friends Because I Know You Will Be The Best Friend I Could Ever Ask. Someone Who Sees Me As An Equal And Not Something That Needs To Be Sheltered Or Protected”

Error starred stunned at the earnest look Blue was giving him. He didn’t know Blue even saw him in this light. He didn’t think anyone ever thought of him like that unless he was in a similar state like him. But here is Blue, the most positive being in the entire multiverse, the exact opposite of Error, telling him he was his best friend.

Searching into the blue eye lights of the skeleton all he could find was compassion and honesty. Chuckling weakly Error stared up at the stars in the skies. His Eyelights wobbly and the heavy sensation on his soul seem to lighten up a little

“You really are too amazing for this world Blue” 

The and I was not said but implied. 

Blue promptly posed and his eye lights morphed into stars.

“MEHEHEHE, BUT OF COURSE I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND YOU ARE THE AMAZING ERROR! TOGETHER WE MAKE AN UNSTOPPABLE TEAM!”

“Alright alright you don’t need to shove your positivity down my throat”

Blue’s smile gained a teasing tone as he calmed down.

“Oh That’s Right The Only Sweet Thing You Like Down Your Throat Seems To be Chocolate”

Grumbling Error crossed his arms.

“Don’t say shit when you do the same things with tacos”

“But Atleast I Chew”

“What is the use of chewing when it's so much faster to just swallow”

“Well Not All Of Us Have Five Tongues To Break Down Food To Swallable Matter”

“Sucks for you then”

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before both of them grinned and laughed. Blue with his mweh’s and Error with his glitching cackles. Both Skeletons feeling completely at ease with one another. 

“So Can You Open A Portal Back To My Place So I Can Make Sure That Dream Is In One Piece?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. What do I get in return?”

“My Gratitude and Friendship!”

Blue’s bright smile was met with Error’s blank face. Sighing Blue rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his bestie’s greedy nature. Honestly, why is it that only food is the way to get through to him? 

“And I will slip you some chocolate from Stretch's stash of sweets”

“Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error: *Snuggling a stuffed animal*   
> Blue: *Sees Error and is confused* Um Error is that a unicorn?  
> Error:*Looks at Blue and hides the evidence, flustered* Umm no  
> Blue: *Raises an eyebrow* sureeeee well then what were you cuddling?  
> Error: *sweats nervously* It's a stabhorse obviously  
> Blue: *Hides his grin behind his hand* A Stabhorse? I don't think I have ever heard of a stabhourse  
> Error: Well it was a horse that was stabbed and was so durable it survived?  
> Blue: *Finally loses it and laughs*   
> Error: *Growls and leaves, taking his stabhorse with him*


	12. Home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody so I know it has been awhile. I won't go into details, but I have been facing family and school problems these past couples of months. So writing was put on the back burner while I try to get myself situated. Lately, I have been missing writing and reading your guys' comments so I have been working hard to write this one out and I had fun writing out the doom and gloom gang. Hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I did and I hope all of you are staying healthy and happy during these difficult times. ^^

He was procrastinating again. He knew he was, but he can find any motivation to get off his beanbag. Getting more comfortable in his seat, Error recounted what happened a couple of days ago.

He and Blue had made up.

Even set up a way for them to meet up since Blue had his teleporting device snagged from him by his brother. Something that annoyed both Blue and Error. Blue because they were babying him again and Error because he had to do more work than necessary because of other abominations being stupid. It was concerning how often he faced issues because of others.

He may never say it out loud, but Error is glad to know that Blue doesn’t hate or blame him. It was refreshing

Speaking of people in his life, he had another group he had to ensure that he was okay. Although he was hesitant because they tended to blow things out of proportions.

Lost a leg-that Error reminded them would just be reattached with his string- they placed him on bed rest for a week with skeletons checking on him every hour.

Some bruised ribs and a crack on his skull had ended up with him being left in Nightmare’s constant attention and prodding. Constantly grumbling about how he was a _“careless and no sense of survival idiot”_. While the others watched him suffer in glee or sympathy.

Error didn’t mind the lazing around and not having to work, but he also loved to have his space. Usually, he didn’t have to worry about it because the gang understood that. But as soon as he gets one little scrape all boundaries are thrown out the window. It makes Error really uncomfortable at best and irritated at worst.

He wasn’t going to dust from one little cut.

He had handled himself fine before meeting Nightmare and will continue to do so afterward. Besides, Error was hundreds of years older than all of them. Sure he may be lacking in some apparently essential details -seriously why is knowing how to operate a shower important when there are rivers- but it isn’t like he couldn’t pick it up.

He did it with Reap-

Error got up from his bean bag and scowled. He has been in here too long if he was thinking about that now. Error didn’t remember much during his breakdown (just a sense of utter hopelessness amongst other things), but he knew that Nightmare was there. He really didn’t think he could face the others with how weak he appeared with his pathetic attitude.

Remembering it just left a sour taste in his mouth.

Sure he had seen the others have their moments, he never judged them for it, but it's never happened to him. He refused to let anyone see him as vulnerable. Yes, he knew that they wouldn’t kill him, but Error wasn't going to start crying in front of the gang.

He liked his space and to be at a distance from others. Being vulnerable gives others a chance to break you down.

Groaning, Error tried to bury himself into his bean bag and think back to the decision that started all this.

So his choice was to go and face the smothering. Or stay here and face his thoughts.

The soft timber whispers had made the decision for him as he made a portal over to Nightmare’s place. In front of him was the massive mansion the cynical skeleton had made for himself.

It was excessive, intimidating, and extravagant. So perfect for Nightmare’s taste.

Making his way in, Error dragged his feet inside and entered the living room; Closing the door with his strings. His mind was on autopilot.

He didn’t want to think right now. Just accept whatever is going to happen to him and-

Was he in the right place?

The living room was never messy since Nightmare was a clean freak and liked to have things in order. It was an okay space, with a couch and recliner. Both pieces of furniture a soft brown color as the pillows and blankets were black. A glass table set on top of a black fuzzy rug and an entire entertainment set, tv with a DVD player and game console, that they had stolen to finish off the look. Personally, he thought it was too much, but it wasn’t his place anyway.

Looking now the glass table was flipped and split in half. The couch seemed to house a multitude of knives. The floor was a lot more scratched up then he remembered. There was a bunch of broken windows here and there. Hell, the only thing that survived the massacre of furniture seems to be the recline and tv. Walking over the shards of glass and leftover knives, Error reached out to the recliner. Only for it to fall apart at his touch.

Damn, he was so good at his job that he just needed to look for something to get destroyed.

Smirking at his joke, Error tried to look for any of the others. It must have been another brawl between the four again. It doesn’t usually happen, but when in a house full of stab happy maniacs it was bound to happen.

“Oh, so you have returned?”

Following the direction of the voice, he saw a tired Nightmare walking towards him. Tensed, Error nodded and looked back at the living room. Pretending to look over the damage, not wanting to see the pity or mocking sneer from the king of negativity. 

“ So...why is the mansion trashed?”

“ _You_ try telling four maniacs who want to go raise hell that they have to wait and not destroy anything around them”

“But I can see some of your goop at the broken window”

“...I don’t have a lot of patient myself”

“You don't say? ”

The banter seemed to lighten the mood a little as Error relaxed his stance.

Nightmare checks over the anxious skeleton while piling up the leftovers of the recliner; he could have sworn this was the only thing left intact. Error was a little tired and nervous, but that was about it. The undertones of what he felt from Error before were still there, but not as strong as it was previously.

He knew that Error didn’t want to discuss what occurred in his office. His entire stance screamed that he would disappear at the drop of a hat. The Destroyer is not one to be open. A fact Nightmare had learned through his years of interaction with him. So he kept their moment to himself.

Luckily his boys didn’t hear anything. Nevertheless, Nightmare had kept his mouth shut. So the boys took their frustration out on the furniture, him joining only to stop the rampaging skeletons; Although he may have broken more windows than he needed to. Then sent them to clean up as punishment.

He was on his way over to the living room as he sensed Error entering his domain. Taking a breath, he had made his way over, calmer than last time.

Rolling his eyes at the taunt about his apparent lack of self-control (as if Error was one to talk), Nightmare lifted up the now useless couch and tossed it into a dump in a random Au. Picking up the glass with his tentacles and heaving them as well.

The atmosphere started to get more and more comfortable as the silence remained.

Helping, Error used his stings to pick up the pile of the recliner and toss it out in the portal. The silence between them is comfortable and peaceful. If there was one thing Error and Nightmare had in common, it was that they both liked having silence when they were working.

“Hey boss, the upstairs is almost done. What else is there to-Error?”

That seems to set off an alarm as the sound of footsteps echoed through the house. Soon everyone was in the living room looking at the glitching skeleton. Error felt tense at seeing everyone here; His own hand twitching to open a portal any second.

What was going to happen?

A couple of seconds of silence went by until Killer spoked up. “So this isn’t going to be another drive-through, is it? Because we are all out of french fries at this McNightmare’s”

Like that, the tense atmosphere was broken as the crew snickered. Nightmare rolled his eyes at Killer.

“A McNightmare?”

“Yea boss. It fits. I mean you both slowly kill people, take advantage of people's selfish desires, and are not good for anyone. In large portions anyways”

Killer winked and dodged the incoming tentacle from Nightmare. Error didn’t notice his relaxed shoulders and an amused smirk pulling at his mouth as he watched the entire scene unfold. Or the satisfied looks from the others as they kept a close eye on the glitching skeleton.

“He doES hAve a poiNt”

Nightmare shot Error a dirty look, but overall just smacked Killer lightly with his tentacle.

“Anyway! Are you all done with your chores?”

“Yep”

“Yes”

“Yea boss”

“Yup”

Nightmare nodded his approval at them and opened another portal to a random AU. Ignoring the exasperated yell of Hey, Nightmare had pulled out a plush red couch and set it down.

He must have opened a portal to an Underfell variation.

Waving his hand, the portal closed, and he headed over to the entertainment set that had survived miraculously.

“Well, then I suppose we could watch a movie or two. Error you can join us if you like, Horror had made an abundance of chocolate desserts this week, and it has been taking up space. ”

Error really didn’t want to push his luck with staying, but he was invited by Nightmare and, despite trying to hide his puppy eyes, he knew Cross wanted him to stay. Plus there was chocolate….

“I’ll stay for the chocolate”

Excited, the gang head out to grab all the blankets and pillows from the house. Trying to build their nest on the couch. Except for Horror who headed over to the kitchen to grab the snacks, waving off Error from helping.

Well, guess he should get himself settled.

Dragging a bean bag from his void, Error sat down and got comfortable. A couple of minutes and lots of arguing later, the nest was built. A whole chocolate dessert table was set out in front of them on a table they had dragged from the kitchen. Error was already eying the double-decker chocolate cake that was set right in the middle of the sweetness set up.

“Alright, so what genre are we watching this time?”

A bomb was set off as each crew member spilled out their ideas. Cross is the first as he reached for a slice of chocolate cake with a dollop of whip cream.

“We should watch an action movie.”

That idea was shot down as Killer snagged a bite off his plate. Ignoring the glare from Cross, he finished off his mouthful of stolen cake and put forward his own idea.

“Nah let's see something that will tickle our funny bones”

Dust rolled his eyes and settled against the couch. He was leaning against the left end of the couch with a purple blanket around him.

“If I wanted to laugh, I would just look over at your life. It's The greatest joke to be told.”

Killer grin just widened, and he tilted his head

.

“Alright then, Mr. My life is apparently the greatest thing ever. What do you suggest?”

With a smug grin, Dust leaned closer towards Killer.

“Obviously something to do with science gone wrong.”

“Isn’t your own life already a fucked up experiment of what if?”

Dust pulled out a sharpened bone as he shoved his blanket off.

“Like your one to talk.”

Killer matched his energy as he shoved the pillow off his lap and pulled out his own knife.

“Oh, but I never deny it.”

An enormous crimson knife was stabbed into the floor in between them. The owner narrows his eyes at the two as he tightens his hold on his weapon.

“Can you guys _not_ flirt for one day?”

Dust and Killer shared one look then nodded.

“Make us”

“Make us”

Eyes flashing red, Cross pulled his knife from the floor.

**“Fine”**

Nightmare gripped all three by their wrist and grabbed their weapons. Glaring at the fighting trio.

“Weapons away. I have already had to switch the couch out today and if I have to do it a **_second time_** there will be _no_ salvation for any of you.”

With a pout, all three nodded and shoved each other as they got back onto the couch. Nightmare sighed in exasperation at their childish antics.

Why were they like this?

Horror took that as a chance to voice his choice. “What about horror?”

Snickers floated around from the earnest answer of the silent giant. 

“Sorry big guy, but we did horror last time.”

Horror frowned at Killer’s answer but nodded sadly. He really liked making fun of how stupid the humans were in movies and how unrealistic the blood splatter always was, but they never repeated the same genre twice. Not since the long reign Killer had on picking the movies. To this day none of them knew how. When they ask Nightmare he would just shiver and change the subject.

Seeing the boys at a stalemate, Nightmare looked over at Error.

“Error what do you want to watch?”

A silence grew in the room as everyone watched the Destroyer closely for his answer.

Error himself was at a loss. He only knew the genres everyone brought up already, but he wasn’t in the mood for any of them.

“I don’t know...what was that genre you were talking about last time?”

The question was pointed towards a confused Nightmare.

“What are you talking about?”

Error frowned and tried to remember how Nightmare had described it. He honestly was more focused on how maniac Nightmare was when it came to explaining the genre then his actual words. 

“It was something about drama and relationships. Also, it's funny?”

Nightmare crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the uncertain tone from Error. “Do you mean Romantic Comedy?”

Waving dismissively, Error nodded and used his strings to finally bring over a huge slice of the cake he had his eyes on. “Yea that. Let’s watch that”

Nightmare was amused by Error's chocolate antics and continue forward with the questionings.  
“Alright. Is there a specific one you want to watch?”

Error shot Nightmare an unamused look. Why did Error have to make so many goddamn decision today? He just wanted to eat his god damn slice and then steal as many chocolate treasures that he can before Horror or Cross ate it all. “Nightmare, I could barely remember the name of the damn genre. How the hell am I gonna know anything about it?"

Nightmare replied with a snarky retort. “Sorry for assuming that _you_ were apparently a lot smarter than you look.”

Not wanting to argue, Error agreed and finally took the first bite of many in his chocolate conquest. “It’s alright. I know how blind you are”

Grumbling, Nightmare put on the movie, taking his seat on the edge of the couch, and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Except for Cross, who had grabbed his art stuff and was trying his best to sketch out the scene.

Error’s first time watching a romantic comedy was... a learning experience.

“So that guy is giving the girls flowers because he likes her face?”

Nightmare rolled his eyes for the tenth time and replied to Error’s question. Seriously, Error can not be this ignorant about social interaction. There were millions of books out there to help better understand how to talk to others. If only the uncultured idiot would pick up a book.

“No, giving someone flowers is an appropriate gift to give to someone you like. And its’ _Steven and Harleen_. Use. Their. Names.”

Snagging a whole plate of triple chocolate chip cookies, Error asked another question.

“But isn’t this guy-"

He finished off half his plate and grabbed the chocolate ice cream near the far end of the table. Using the cookies to dip in then ice cream.

"married to someone already?”

Annoyed and slightly disgusted at Error's eating habitats (at least he was not eating the plate this time), Nightmare continued on. “Yes, but obviously his wife is using the guy for his money, and Steven deserves to be with someone who understands his needs and desires.”

What the hell do needs and desire have to do with this? Error was just getting more confused about all this. Was this how normal humans acted? “But what about the girl’s-”

**“Harleen!”**

Error continued his question, ignoring Nightmare. Error seriously didn’t care enough to learn their names. They weren’t interesting enough. “ _Girl’s_ boyfriend”

Nightmare scowled at the lack of names from Error. Seriously how difficult was it to just use one of their names. “ _Harleen’s_ boyfriend, Ricardo, is just dating her because of pressure from their families. Plus he is kind of a playboy. ”

What now they were talking about playing games? Error didn't know what a playboy was, but Ricardo seems like a womanizer. Like Mettatonio in Undernovella. “Playboy? But I haven’t seen him play anything this entire movie?”

Nightmare just looked so dumbfounded at Error’s response that he could only reply with a question. “...Error why are you like this.”

Error, used to Nightmare always asking that question, just shrugged and went back to watching the movie. Sure the characters were kind of basic, but the drama was entertaining enough. Plus he had chocolate; speaking of which, Error grabbed a couple of chocolate cupcakes with chocolate sprinkles to finish off the liquid mess that was his chocolate ice cream. 

Of course, Nightmare’s irritation did nothing to stop Horror from saying his own two cents. “I don’t see why the guy just doesn’t chop up his wife and take the girl away. There, problem solved.”

Nightmare could feel a headache starting to form at how stupid everyone was being. “That is murder and kidnapping Horror”

Of course, Error wanted to continue to make Nightmare’s headache worse and decided to voice his own _brilliant_ response. “And that’s an issue for us because… ”

“Look, can you two just _enjoy_ the movie for what it is and not question every little thing.”

Upon the screen, it was Steven confessing his love to Harleen, and Nightmare was fully enamored by it. Even if he tried to hide it, his happily moving tentacles did little to hide how he was enjoying the moment.

Dust and Killer were both bored by the movie. The plot was cliche, and romance wasn't something they honestly focused on or liked. Still witnessing their boss act like a kid in a candy store was what was keeping them there.

Whispering over to Killer, Dust snickered.

“I can’t believe the Boss likes this trashy stuff.”

“Yea, but he isn’t the only one.”

Killer gestured over to the Destroyer, who was also thoroughly consumed by the scene. Error was just so caught up in the drama of it all. Obviously, it’s not as great as Undernovella, but it was still some good drama.

The snickering duo was heard by a now distracted Nightmare, who was burning holes in the screen, annoyed. This was the best scene during this whole feature damn it! Harleen was going to accept the confession, but she says no because she is already in a relationship with who she believed is her true love. Then Steven would pull her close and-

What the fuck are these two doing?

Killer and Dust had ended up standing in front of the TV, Killer draping a blanket over his head like a hood.

“Oh my _love_ , I simply can not accept your affection, no matter how _deeply_ I feel for you.” Killer had placed his hand dramatically over his head and turned away from the now concerned Dust.

“But my _dear_ ”

Dust had reached out to Killer’s hand and pulled him close, his other hand resting on the hooded skeleton’s hips.

“I have loved and cherished you from the first time I saw you. Won’t you bless me with a chance to make you _mine_ ”

Killer looked down towards the floor as he clutched at the hands holding him, shoulders shaking.

“B-But we can’t. I already _pfh_ found my one and only.”

Dust’s concerned face was slipping as he held back his laughter with the next lines he had made up in his mind. Keeping up the act, he gently held Killer’s chin so tar stained face would look up at him.

“But your my _one_ and _only_ ”

Killer dramatically gasped and held onto Dust as if he was his lifeline.

“Oh Dust!”

Dust returned the hold.

“Killer!”

“ _Pfh_ Dust”

“K-k- _pfh_ -iller”

The two couldn’t hold it in any longer and the soft snickers that were slipping released as loud laughter as they both ended up cackling in each other's arms. Finally ending on the floor in tears.

While Horror and Error had found the whole scene funny, Nightmare was another story. He was peeved but amused. The whole thing was funny, but he knew the entire thing was meant to tease him for his previous fixation on the stupid movie. Yes, he knew that the relationship portrayed in the media is false, but he was a sucker for the sweet, charming, and overly cheesy moments.

It was like a breath of fresh air during his suffocating work. There were moments he did enjoy his job, tricking people and causing misfortune to happen on others was amusing to him, but the mischievous days were rarely found. Since he had to focus on keeping the balance on negativity. This caused Nightmare to have less freedom when it came to completing his job. However, when he read books, specifically romance, he could pretend that the world isn't as cruel and ignore his cynical thinking for a short while as he gets caught up within the story. Believing that even someone like him could enjoy the simple things in life.

So yes, the king of negativity and bringer of misery would go soft for these stupid movies.

That doesn’t mean he will proudly state it. He would never hear the end of it if it slipped. Waving his hand, Nightmare tried to wrap this whole scene up.

“Alright you two, you can both proclaim your _never-ending love_ another day. Right now we are trying to watch the movie at Error’s request”

Killer beamed at the dismissive attitude and sat up from the floor. “Aww, but boss I thought you didn’t like all this _mushy_ bullshit”

Nightmare, still irritated, calmly responded with an eye roll. “I don’t. You two are just being too loud and I-”

“No, he does. He has a stash of these books that are a lot like this somewhere”

Nightmare shot Error a warning glare. Did Error go through his stuff? He had already warned the nosey Destroyer to leave his office alone after catching him snooping last time.

“And _you_ know this because?”

Error shrugged his shoulders, but the smug smirk on his face just grew as he polished off the last of the cupcakes. Maybe he could push this a little more further?

“You talk a lot when you are drunk. You also said that you like-”

Nightmare threw a pillow at Error to shut him up. God damn it. It was one time he got drunk (It was the anniversary of when Dreamtale was destroyed ~~and he left his brother)~~ and he ended up calling Error. He doesn’t remember specifically what he said, but he knew for a fact that Error had a lot of dirt on him by the smug grin he had on his face the next day.

“ _No way!_ Really?”

“Oh shit _pfha_ ”

He will murder Error later. Right now he had too overly grinning baboons to deal with.

“ **No** , I do not have any sort of liking for this trash of media”

“That’s not what your body language is saying _boss~_ Anyone can see those happily waving tentacles from a mile away when those two humans were-”

Another pillow had met Killer’s face. Not taking the warning-does he ever?- Killer leaned against his flustering boss. Oh, Killer was going to milk this for all its worth. How often did any of them ever get anything to tease their boss with anything?

How the tables have turned.

“Aww, it's okay boss that you like this _“trash media”_. It just means you want prince charming to sweep you off your goopy ass”

Dust had followed Killer’s lead and leaned against the other side of Nightmare and sighed dreamily. “Oh how long must I wait for my one true love to come for me”

Killer grinned at his partner in crime and continued the act. Leave it to Dust to be able to read Killer’s plan with just a glance. “Fear not _my swee_ t for I am right here!”

Dust did another sigh and pretended to hold his heart “Oh be still my _non-existing beating heart_ ”

They both ended up laughing again, Dust landing on a focused Cross during his cackling fit.

“Ow **fuck** ”

Only to be shoved over to Killer as Cross got back to drawing. The monochrome skeleton was almost done and he didn’t need any more distractions.

Calming down, the two chuckling maniacs were panting and letting loose the last few chuckles they had within them.

The peace only lasted for a few seconds before a dark shadow loomed over them. A sense of danger had washed over the two as they slowly turned towards the approaching shadow.

It was a Nightmare. Literally

Despite the calm demeanor, his sharp grin and burning rage in his single cold cyan eye light spoke a different story. Seeking comfort, they each reached out to the other. Dust chuckled nervously as Killer’s usual shit-eating grin was wavering.

“Uh. I-It was just a joke boss. Don’t you have a funny bone?”

Humming Nightmare pretended to think, his gaze nerve leaving their sweating faces. His voice a fake sugary tone as he spoke.

**“Oh of course I just _love_ jokes. You know I have a joke for you”**

This time it was a nervous Dust speaking up.

“ _O-Oh?_ What is it?”

**“What has 412 bones and a death wish?”**

“An uh really big bear?”

Nightmare was right over the two as he let his tentacles wiggle about, eager for what is about to happen next.

**_“You two.”_ **

Nightmare’s appendages had wrapped around their wrist and legs. Horror knowing what was about to happen had grabbed a big serving of cake as he waited for the show to begin.

Killer being him decided to speak up once more, ignoring Dust’s glare and hiss to be quiet. Looking at Killer in amusement, Nightmare raised an eyebrow at the tar crying skeleton.

“You know that’s not a really humorous joke.”

**“Then why are you two laughing?”**

The tickling had commenced causing the two skeletons to laugh and thrash about as they felt their weak spots getting attacked. All the while Nightmare was grinning and laughing maniacally at the pleas to stop.

Error had watched all this from the side. He felt satisfied at seeing all of them having fun. They all deserved it.

_‘You don’t belong here’_

Error winced and felt the previous warm feeling dim a little. Maybe he should leave? He probably overstayed his welcome.

“ _Pssh_ Error”

A low whisper pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning to his left, he saw Cross sitting next to his bean bag on the floor.

“What?”

Smiling nervously, Cross had pulled out his sketchbook and placed it on the edge of the bean bag. “I've been practicing.”

Taking the invitation, Error had carefully picked up the book and slowly looked through each drawing. There were some mistakes with the drawings-wobbly lines and some portions of the body being off-, but it was still an improvement from the stick figures. Nightmare must have been helping Cross with his drawing skills. Despite the firm attitude Cross always seems to be in, drawing was one of the few things that he insecure about sharing.

Although he always wanted to show Error his work for some reason.

“They are half-decent”

Cross beamed at Error's words. Half decent is like getting a gold medal when it came to Error. Giddy with the approval Cross was excited to see how Error would react to his latest piece.

“Turn a couple more pages, there is one I really want you to see”

Humming, Error turned to the page and focused on the drawing itself. 

Killer was leaning against Nightmare on the couch as his legs were draped onto Dust's lap. A lazy grin replacing his usual manipulative expression.

Dust was setting his feet up on top of the table as he laid his arms on top of Killer’s legs. A peaceful beam set on his face

.

Horror was on the other side of the couch reclining back against one of the tentacles set across the back of the couch. His usual paranoid attitude was replaced with a more comfortable stature.

Cross drew himself sitting on top of pillows on the floor in between Nightmares and Horror’s legs. His rare go lucky grin drew on.

Then in the center was Nightmare. The standard sadistic snarl gave up for a relaxed face as he seems to somehow curl around everyone on the couch.

He didn’t know how, but Cross was able to really capture every single one of their expressions perfectly.

Then there was him.

Although he didn’t recognize himself.

He was sitting on his bean bag right in between Killer and Dust. The tenseness around his shoulders was smoothed into a relaxed slouch. The tired frown he thought was permanent to his expression was gone for a relaxed grin.

Then his eye lights. The frigid and merciless eye lights that he despised to see every day were a gentle yellow and calming blue in the drawing.

Did he really look like that when they were watching the movie? He looked so...

happy.

They all looked so happy together.

Not wanting to see this version of himself, he looked lower and saw the word that made something in his chest tighten.

**Family**

Did Cross really see him as a part of his family? Sure each member had their own problems, but Error had never seen any group as loyal or protective of each other than the gang.

And Cross saw him as one of them?

“I tried to get everyone’s expressions right. It was a bit hard with some of you guys, but I am happy with how it ended up and-Hey Error are you okay?”

Cross looked over the shaking Destroyer with concern. Looking closer, Cross could see Error's eye lights wobbling as he traced the drawing. Oh shit did he fuck up? Will Error leave and then-

“Its perfect Cross”

It was a whisper, but the emotions in the subtle tone were loud and clear.

“Well, you can keep it. I made it for you.”

Looking down and fidgeting with his hands, Cross felt a bit uncomfortable about what he was going to share, but he knew Error would never judge him for his words. He never did. Even when he went to the other about his nightmares about being left alone when he first joined the gang. So he stumbled awkwardly through his words.

“I mean, I know you are always so busy and it must be lonely since you don’t live with anyone to come home to or eat with. So I thought I would give you a reminder that you are always welcomed here.”

Cross looked back towards the couch and saw that everything was starting to calm down. Killer and Dust were laying on the ground panting with Nightmare standing above them victoriously. Horror was heading to the kitchen to get the other two some water, a grin on his mouth. Focusing on the others help him calm down, and his previous stumbling was not found as he continued.

“I know we don’t say it aloud, but we all like hanging out with you and like you being around. Even Nightmare, just don’t tell him I told you this, but he was worried the most out of all of us. He was so antsy we had to go on _three_ runs just for vases because of how many he broke.”

Snickering Cross looked back at Error and was hesitant with his next words. He was worried he would scare the other off, but he really wanted to tell him how the others felt.

Maybe then Error would come around more often?

“We all see you as one of us Error and we just want you to be safe and happy that’s all”

Cross didn’t look back up at Error. He was too embarrassed to look the other in the eye after spilling all this mushy stuff. Sure Nightmare encourages that they try to be more open to each other, but it was still weird to Cross. He was trained to be emotionless so that he would be successful. He still is like that on the battlefield, but it took him a while to be able to relax a little when they are all back home.

It was always safe at home.

Error looked at the flustered skeleton beside him and then to the others in the room.

Did they all really see him like that? Like someone worthy enough to join their group?

Error gently ripped the page out and placed it in his inventory. He would have to find a way to make it indestructible later or frame it. Taking another breath, he straightened himself up mentally.

He needed to get a better grip on his emotions. He has been slacking lately and it was embarrassing how close he was to tears because of one drawing.

Closing the book, Error lightly tapped the other on the skull with it and stood up.

“ Come on. Let's go tell Nightmare that I wanna watch an action movie next. I am thinking of one of the superhero movies you always talk about.”

Grabbing the book Cross looked up at the other and grinned. Still the same old Error.

Standing up, Cross followed Error towards the others. Yea, a superhero movie sounded good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: _reading a romance novel_  
>  Error: Hey nightmare what do- is that what I think it is?  
> Nightmare: _slams book down on the desk and calmly pretends to sign something_ Whatever do you mean Error?  
> Error: _Smirks and leans against the doorway_ You know Killer was right about the tentacle thing _Gestures to the happily waving appendages_  
>  Nightmare: _Forces tentacles to still and takes a deep breath_ I am willing to make a deal to keep your mouth shut  
> Error: What are your offering?  
> Nightmare: a new set of knitting needles, a bean bag from Outertale, and 5 pounds of chocolate from Underfell  
> Error: Make it ten pounds and we have a deal  
> Nightmare: _stands up and slams his hands on the desk_ **Are you a mad man! Cross can barely get five pounds from the grips of their furry guard. Hell, Cross can barely be near any white cat without cowering in a corner!**  
>  Error: Ten or I tell Killer that I found you giggling over a trashy romance novel  
> Nightmare: _glares at Error before sighing and sitting back down_ Fine, you will get your bribe in a week.  
> Error: _Hums and walks out_ Pleasure doing business with you Mare  
> NIghtmare: Fuck you Ru


	13. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy late holidays! Thank you again to all those who commented! Reading them really made me smile and I scared my roommate because I was jumping all over the place. Anyway, my strange celebratory rituals aside, I wanted to let you guys know that I am going to start responding to comments from now on. I didn't before because I like seeing the comment number go up because of someone else's comment, but in the wise words of Undyne..."SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I NOT BE ABLE TO REPLY WHEN THERE ARE AMAZING PEOPLE COMMENTING!". It was something like that. Or I could just make a discord and we can all talk on there. Honestly, down to make friends since all of you guys seem chill. 
> 
> Whew, long note aside I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please keep those comments coming. Oh and stay healthy and happy during these sucky times^^

## Chapter 13

## 

Error is sitting in a field of grass underneath a large oak tree. A typical sunny day with barely any wind was the constant weather in this AU. This was an abandoned Alternative Universe where there was no living soul. It had to do with monsters on the surface and mages? He did not care too much to look in-depth at the codes, just checking to make sure it was stable enough for him and Blue. 

He found this AU when looking for places for him and Blue to hang out. They both agreed that it would be best to meet up in secret since Strech does not like Error. 

Nearly destroying his home and taking his brother was apparently crossing a line. 

So, Error suggested the Anti-void but wanted to take it back as he saw Blue panicking. One meltdown later, that was scratched off the list. 

Blue then recommended Outertale, which he said no to quickly. Blue shot him a questioning look, but Error told him he would explain later. 

It just held too many memories right now of- 

So, Error had to scour the multiverse for a place where it was basically empty. Since 98% of the entire multiverse hated the Destroyer and would rat him out to a particular colorful annoyance. 

Leading to this AU he had dubbed Barrentale.

Barrentale has been the hangout spot for both of them for the past month and a half. 

A month and a half since he went on a rampage.

A month and a half since he got Blue back.

A month and a half since Death stopped seeing him.

“How did I ever believe you could have been someone as amazing as Geno when you are you”.

Taking a breath to fight off his glitches, Error tried to bury that memory in the back of his head. He has been ignoring any thoughts he had about the cloaked skeleton since all it did was make him glitch out. He didn’t want to go through another episode since it always left him feeling empty and mechanical. Like he wasn’t a real monster, just a tool to be used.

Heh, guess Death saw that too.

**Stop** , think about something else!

Error could feel his glitches get worse and he started to fidget with some strings in his hands.

Today's plan was knitting. While Blue finished telling him the story about how his brother's first time cooking almost killed them.

Kind of like when he and Death tried to cook something...

Fuck, damn that stupid Death!

Frustrated, Error ripped apart the string in his hand.

Damn him for bothering Error. Damn him for taking Error out and making him laugh. Damn him for forcing Error to care. Damn him for giving Error hope.

And damn him for crushing that hope.

Feeling a slight tug, stopped his inner monologue. Error looked around the area, magic flourishing in his hand, ready to use if a threat was here. Only to see no one and feeling the tugging sensation again.

Right, that was Blue telling him to grab him.

Error had given Blue some strings so he could summon him when the coast was clear.

There is no one here but him and soon, Blue.

Error sighed in exhaustion and glanced down at himself. Overall he wasn't too bad; Some glitches here and there. His eyesight was alright. Other than that Error looked okay.

Well, as okay as a Destroyer of Worlds can be anyway. 

_Tug_

Error sat against the tree he was relaxing against and opened a portal to Underswap. Error pushed his past panic and thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn’t need to think about this with Blue around. 

Then why was he so obsessed? ~~Because he was~~

“Error?”

Error looked up to a concerned Blue standing in front of him. Great, he already gave himself away. Irritated at himself, Error crossed his arms and dismissed the portal.

“What Blue?”

Blue frowned at the grumpy tone from Error. He knew there had been something bothering the glitching skeleton.

At first, he thought it was from the battles with Ink. Blue would try to make Error eat some monster food to help with the low magic. But he noticed it happened too often for it to be from exhaustion.

Ink, on his part, has actually been really absent lately.

The last time Blue saw him was almost a week ago. When the creator was zooming past him into a portal. He hadn’t seen Ink that focused since the incident with Dream and Red.

Both parties still go to therapy because of it. But Dream seems to only flinch slightly when feathers are around him...

He should check to see what Ink is planning when he sees him next time. Blue did not need another one of their friends traumatized from Ink.

“You Just Seemed Absent-minded. I Wanted To Make Sure You Were Okay.”

Sitting about 6 feet away from the other, Blue set down the basket of yarns he had brought with him and picked up the blue patch he had started on. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to make yet. It would probably come to him as he knit.

“How many times do I have to tell you to worry about yourself instead of me?”

Error pulled some of his own strings and started on his own project. It seems Blue wasn’t going to bug him today about Error’s problems. He started his first knot and got lost in a peaceful atmosphere.

“About 3,523 Times, But Who Is Keeping Count?”

Loop around here and pull. Respond

“Apparently you”

Smirk and make another loop. Wait

“Well, I Wouldn’t Have To If _Someone_ Told Me What Was Bothering Them The First Time”.

Miss the stitch and frown. Deny

There is nothing wrong Blue. Just mind your own business”.

“I Am Worried About You”

Revisit the previous stitch and continue. Listen

“I Have Noticed That You Tend To Get Lost In Your Thoughts. I Know They Aren’t Good Ones Since You Always Look So Distraught Afterward”

Clench needles and finish the line. Deflect

“So it's a crime now to think?”

“No, But You Seem To Flinch Or Space Out And I Know It Isn't From Ink Because He Hasn't Been Fighting You That Often”

Switch sides and try to continue. Change attention

“So? You flinch when I mentIon the anti void?”

Ignore the guilt and continue on. Gaurd

“Yes I Do, Sometimes... But That Proves My Point. Something Is Bothering You Error”

Miss another stitch and throw the stupid thing away. Error Glared at Blue as his voice started to glitch from his anger.

“Is thERe a pitstOP beTWEen _nOw_ and the _FuckiNg pOInt_ Blue”

Blue chided himself. He should have just went straight for what he wanted. Error hated beating around the bush, now he made him angry.

“I Want You To Talk To Me And Let Me Know What Is Bothering You. I Want To Help You Error”

Blue can already see Error about to dismiss him again, but he isn’t giving up that quickly. He will try one more time. If Error doesn't want to talk, then Blue will bring up the issue another day. The loud skeleton knew he was pushy, but he was pushy for a good reason!

“You're My Best Friend Error. Yes, I Know You Don’t Like Talking About Your Problems, But It Could Help You Gain Some Peace Of Mind. Plus, There Is No One Here But You And Me. So You Know That Whatever You Say Will Stay Between Us.”

Error sighed and closed his eyes to think. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Blue, he does immensely, but he didn’t want to tell anyone what happened between him and Death. 

It honestly was embarrassing how much it had affected him. The Destroyer of Worlds, The guy who can kill a population with just a careless wave and not look back, ~~It wasn’t always liked that~~ , is brought to his knees because he can’t handle the harsh words of one abomination.

It was really pathetic.

But what if Blue was right and it did help?

The bright skeleton hadn’t lied to him before and has always helped Error out. Even when he was damn sure he didn’t deserve it. Plus he was tired of replaying scenes and voices he didn’t want to hear.

Even the voices he uses to hear had more variety to their insults than the repeated whispers that are stuck with him.

“Fine, but don’t interrupt me. If I am going to explain it, I am doing it only once, got it”

Nodding happily, Blue patiently waited for Error to start.

Taking a breath, Error took a second to figure out where to start and figured the start would be a good place. 

“After you left, I went to blow off some steam by destroying some AU’s. Imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon the only AU that Death himself was protecting”

A rookie mistake on Error’s end; He should have checked where he went first.

“We fought and then he stopped. He thought I was someone else. Some abomination named _Gen_ or whatever.”

Error tried to swallow his annoyance and ignored the troubled look on Blue.

“He weirded me out and I left. Tried to avoid the fucker for weeks until he finally caught up to me and wanted to make a deal. He said he would stop bugging me if I just met up with him once a week. So I agreed to it, hoping I would gain some information on him for future use. In case I had to deal with him later. I was not going to deal with all this bullshit for a second time ”

Shifting his position against the tree, Error started to get a bit lost in thought as he continued to explain. 

“The meetings were just us talking. I was in one piece, for most of them anyway, and I wasn’t bored. So it wasn’t too bad, but then Death showed me what he _really wanted”_

__

Recalling the moment in the cave had Error's fingers twitching. He felt the phantom pains from the bitter words first before it was overpowered by the overwhelming outrage.

__

“He played me Blue. Like an idiot, I fell for his plan to _reboot his darling._ Was too deLUsion to see tHAt aLl he waNTEd was THat StuPId fUcKIng **aboMINation!** The GIfts, the jokEs, the pRANks. All fOr sOMeonE wHo isn’t eVen aLIve! I chECked the entiRE mulTIVerse for tHis mOTherfuCKer and cAMe out eMptY-hanDEd wiTh nO dUSt.”

__

_“I have wasted three months. Three months! On someone as worthless as you! How dare you think of yourself higher than me when all you are is the scum on the bottom of my feet”_

__

He really was, wasn’t he?

__

_"There was one thing you got right despite how wrong your entire existence is._

__

Oh, he was right for once?

__

_“How did I ever believe you could have been someone as amazing as Geno when you are you”_

__

__

At least they both agree on one thing.

__

A self deprecated laugh seems to burst out of Error as he had a bitter smile on his face. His anger twisting into resentment for himself as he spoke softly.

__

“And I haVe no one to BLame but mySelf”

__

Blue was a mix of emotions right now. He was happy that Error trusted him. He was downhearted that his friend had to go through such a horrid thing, but most of all Blue was pissed that Reaper made Error like this.

__

Error, as Blue remembered, was always so strong and took no shit from anyone, not even the voices who threw slurs and death threats daily! Now he looked like the opposite and was blaming it on himself! When it was obviously the fault of Reaper. 

__

When the next meeting happens he is gonna make sure to put salt in Reaper's coffee. Amongst other things...

__

Although Blue was at fault too.

__

Maybe if he stayed, then Error wouldn’t have needed to go out and destroy that specific AU?

__

Maybe he wouldn’t look so hateful or defeated as he does now? 

__

Maybe Blue would have more freedom and not have his brother breathing down his neck?

__

Maybe things would have been better if he stayed? 

__

Blue could feel himself shaking and took a deep breath to center himself. No, the what if’s aren’t going to help anyone right now. Do what Dream said and break down the negative thoughts.

__

Yes, Blue did play a role in pushing Error to the state he is now, but he had to leave because it was dangerous to his health.

__

Yes, he did have to deal with how overprotective his brother was, but it won’t last forever. Blue can try to comfort Pappy in knowing he is safe now and trust Blue to go out himself.

__

Yes, he and Reaper did look like they have some similarities, but the difference is that he is here. Trying to fix his friendship with Error and doesn't deny what he did.

__

Also, Reaper is a death god as well so... 

__

Feeling better, Blue puts his focus back on helping Error. He will think out these emotions later when he goes back home with his journal. A gift Dream had given him to help him write his thoughts out.

__

“This Isn’t Your Fault Error”

__

Error spared a glance over to Blue, his eyes lights still slightly dazed as he recalls how he fucked up.

__

“IT is”

__

“No, It’s _Not”_

__

“Really becauSe I am pREtty sure I wAs the stUPid idiOt who-”

__

“Who Wanted To Believe In The Best Of A Person And Wanted To Make A Friend”

__

That seemed to set Error off as his eye lights blazed to life and he clenched his hands. But he kept silent. He could tell Blue wasn’t done yet and Error didn't want to drag out this argument by yelling now.

__

_“We aREn’t friENDs”_

__

Blue could see Error was still listening, but still pretty annoyed. It was better than being angry.

__

“There Is Nothing Wrong With That Error, In Fact, I’m Proud Of You That You tried to find a friend! Even if at the beginning that wasn’t your intention.”

__

Pissed but not throwing any bones, yet, Error was sitting there. So Blue continued on.

__

“Sure, You Both Were Using The Other For Something, But You Stopped Seeing Him As Someone To Use, Later On, Didn’t You.”

__

The statement was said more as a fact than a question. Blue was certain that Error cared for Reaper, at least a little. When he was talking, Error may have made it sound like it was a stupid thing, but his body language said another story. 

__

With Error, if you really want to know how he is feeling you have to pay attention to his body, not his words. This was something Blue mastered while in the anti void. For survival, sadly, but now he can use it to help the glitching skeleton.

__

Error just kept his glare at the calm annoying face of Blue. His face flushed in an angry yellow as he growled out his response.

__

**“No, _I_ dIDn’t!”**

__

Blue raised a bone brow in challenge.

__

“Oh, Yeah? Then Tell Me What You Learned That Could Help You Defeat Reaper The Next Time You Have To Fight Him”

__

Error was going to enjoy wiping that smug look off Blue’s face when he tells him Death’s weakness. From the months together, Error obviously knows that the bastard’s weakness is

__

“CofFEe”

__

Blue was confused about what coffee has to do with getting rid of Reaper. He knew the guy drank it by the gallons, but to use it for this purpose?

__

_“Coffee?”_

__

Error was the smug one now as he took Blue’s confused tone as a win for him.

__

“Yep. Or anYThing soFt sINce he sEems to liKe to huG that a Lot. Or spICy food sinCe he can’t seeM to Get enOUgh of tHat.”

__

Error would have said flowers too, but he wasn't sure he could get some that wouldn't die from the abomination's touch.

__

This just further made Blue lost. If anything, it doesn’t sound like Error wanted to kill him, Error’s usual solution. If anything it sounded like

__

“For Bribing Reaper?”

__

Error rolled his eyes.

__

“ObvioUSly. Hates HIs joB enouGH thAt he wiLL tAKe anyTHing to GEt out of iT”

__

Still lost and taken back, Blue further pushed for more information.

__

“And You Don’t Want To Just _Beat Him Up?”_

__

“Wow, are yOu APprovinG my methOD of viOLence? You, the bIGGest paciFISt I knOw”

__

“No, But I Wanted To Know Why. Usually, You Would Just Say You Would Dust Someone If They Got In Your Way.”

__

At that Error was silent. He wasn’t offended at all from Blue’s genuine curiosity, but he did bring up something Error had been trying to figure out since this whole thing started.

__

Why did he want to bribe Re-Death? Bastard nearly killed him and he was annoying. He has killed abominations for less. So why not Death? He knew it was for the balance for sure, but even Ink or Dream wasn’t spared from his wrath. So what?

__

Maybe it really is because he saw Death as a frie-

__

**NO**

__

He isn’t getting into that.

__

They were acquaintances at best. Error didn’t have friends. Acquaintances and allies only. Blue was the exception because he knew the other was too stubborn and fighting him on not being friends would be a losing and tiring battle.

__

A mistake like him doesn’t deserve friends.

__

Error shoved his self hate down for a more familiar emotion. Rage

__

“Just beCAUse I dOn’t waNT to dUst soMEone DOesn’t make us friENDs.”

__

Blue winced at the furious tone from the other. He was just so excited to see Error actually try to befriend someone that he completely ignored the main reason he was trying to get at. 

__

Maybe he had been hanging with Ink for too long?

__

“Right. I Am Sorry Error, I Got A Bit Sidetracked By My Excitement, But My Previous Point Still Stands That It Isn’t Your Fault”

__

Error was tired of talking about all this.

__

All he wanted to do was just knit and hear Blue’s stories. But no Fate just loves to fuck him over. Now he is stuck talking about shit he would rather ignore than talk about.

__

**“So wHO’s fAUlt is it thEN Blue!”**

__

Blue apologized mentally to Error again. He could see how one edge this whole conversation made him. Blue knew the other rarely has a space he can relax in, their time together being one of them. But this was going to happen eventually, better now than later.

__

No matter how Blue brought it up Error was going to be mad.

__

“Reaper. He Used You Error And Still Continued To. Rather Than Owning Up To What He Did He Just Pushed The Blame On You When He Dragged You Into This By Making The Deal In The First Place. That Was Immature And Selfish Of Him To Do To You When All You Did Was Get To Know Him.”

__

Blue knew there was more to the story that Error didn’t tell him, but he already knew the other was at his limit for this topic. If Error wanted to say more, he will and if he didn’t, well, Blue will respect that. Error always did that for him, so he would return the favor. 

__

“So No Error. It’s _Not_ Your Fault.”

__

Blue had said the statement with full confidence as he stared at the stupefied Destroyer; Who then went into a reboot a couple of seconds later.

__

Sighing, Blue looked down at the patch he was working on and started to continue his knitting.

__

All Blue could do was wait for his friend to finish rebooting. He made the mistake of trying to get Error to reboot faster by using his magic and it just made the process take longer. Error preferred if he was left alone to reboot and then given some space to remember what happened. So Blue will stay right where he is and keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t regret what he said, but he does regret that he forced Error into a reboot.

__

Clenching the needles, he didn’t notice how messy his stitches got. All he could focus on was the irritation he was feeling.

__

He hated seeing how shocked Error was when he told him it wasn’t his fault. As if no one ever told him it wasn’t. Blue knew hate was such a strong word to use and would like to use the word dislike or something of that nature. But he had learned a great deal in his time in the anti void to not feel strongly about the injustice his friend went through. He hadn’t told anyone this, but some of the voices-the ones not spewing insults-would answer some questions Blue had. With that knowledge, the nativity he used to have was gone.

__

Yes, he still believes that people can try to be good. But he knew now it was only if they wanted to. You can’t change a person. That was something only the person themselves can do. However, with Reaper, Blue found it difficult to believe that the floating skeleton would apologize to Error. Or even try to make things right.

__

Again Blue doesn’t know everything that occurred, but it hit Error in a way that affected him immensely. To the point that he looked so weary and trounced. A feat in itself since Blue knew that his friend had gone through so much in his life.

__

The needles in Blue’s hands snapped in half and he sighed in aggravation. Tossing the useless sticks in his basket, he sat back against the tree and glanced over at Error’s still form.

__

He was at 75%

__

Blue needed to calm down. He knew he was protective of Error, but after hearing some of the torment his friend endured just for doing his job. Blue just wanted to help the kind glitching skeleton when no one else did. Regardless of what happens with Reaper or anything in the future, Blue knows he will try his best to aid Error.

__

It was a promise.

__

Feeling calmer, Blue reached for the spare needles he brought and groaned at the mess he made with his stitches. Mumbling swears underneath his breath, no one was here to hear him anyway, he went to work fixing his mess slowly. Slow and steady won the race.

__

**Reboot 100 percent.**

__

Error blinked himself back to awareness and looked around his surroundings.

__

Where was he?

__

He noticed the field in front of him and the blue sky. He was outside during the day.

__

What was he doing?

__

Taking a second to think back, Error recalled what he did this morning.

__

He woke up from his bean bag in the room Nightmare offered him. He had been staying there for a while now.

__

He ate breakfast with the gang and had to get ready for something.

__

Pulling up his dashboard, Error tried to look over what he had planned for today. Nightmare kept on pointing out that Error would be more organized with his work and meetings with a calendar. So to appease the whining octopus, he made a digital one he could pull up. Error was pretty sure Nightmare was more pissed off that the glitching skeleton was a random interval who didn't give a damn about his schedule.

__

He would never tell Nightmare, the guy already had a giant ass ego that he wasn’t about to stroke it, but it really did end up being helpful for him. The best part is no one else can see it unless they understand the codes of AU's. Which as far as he knew was Cross, him, and possibly Blue. He wasn’t too sure about Blue because he hadn’t taken the time to check the other closely; just enough to make sure the skeleton would live. He should probably do a more in-depth investigation of Blue's codes on another day.

__

Looking at today, he saw it was his and Blue’s day.

__

So that must mean he was in Barrentale with Blue….but what made him reboot? They were talking about something. something about Death…

__

Error winced at the sudden onslaught of memories, but at least he got the gist of the conversation. He wasn’t sure why, but hearing that it wasn’t his fault helped him feel better? Better wasn’t the right word, but it was the best way to explain the sense of relief he has right now.

__

Like he wasn’t alone.

__

He looked over to Blue knitting to his side, he may look calm, but he knew the energetic skeleton was worried by how aggressive he was with his work.

__

“I’m baCk”

__

Blue smiled in relief and brought his attention to Error. Seems like his voice was still glitching from the reboot.

__

“Good And Sorry About The Reboot. I Didn’t Want To Push You Into One.”

__

Error shrugged off the apology. He wasn’t mad about it, they both have crashed the other at some point, more than once, so it was common for them.

__

“Not liKE I haVen’t done the sAMe to you”

__

Blue nodded and went back to knitting. He was hesitant to bring back up the conversation, but it didn’t sit well with him if they left the topic as it is.

__

“You Know I Really Do Mean It When I Said-”

__

“Thanks”

__

The quiet word silenced Blue as he waited for Error to continue. The ebony skeleton was still knitting, but Blue could tell he was deep in thought. The silence festered for a couple of more minutes before Blue spoke again.

__

“For What?”

__

“For telling me soMething I needed to hear...I know I’m nOt easy to talk to so...”

__

Error tried to bury himself in his hoodie as he focused more on his knitting. His cheeks glowing slightly from embarrassment. He really really didn’t want to continue this conversation, but he did have to thank the other. Error felt more level headed than he has in a while. 

__

Sure he still feels like he was an idiot about the whole thing, but instead of feeling resigned, he felt piss. Blue did have a point. Error did nothing to the other except being somewhat civil and even smack the stupid stalker out of his delusions. Sure he used Death for Information, but fucker did the same thing!

__

If anything Death should be thanking Error for doing something no one else had the balls to do because he was Death. Bastard would have continued living in that pathetic belief that what's his face was still alive.

__

“Thank you”

__

Blue felt his grin widen and let out his iconic laugh as his eyes shifted to stars.

__

“MWHEHEHEHE, Of Course, Error, Anytime!”

__

Shifting his happy grin to a more sly one, Blue held out his hand.

__

“Also You Owe 25 G To The Swear Jar”

__

Error looked blankly at the held out hand then back at the owner.

__

“You were keeping count?”

__

“Of Course Error! I _Am_ The Magnificent Blue, Counting The Sins Of My Friends Is Part Of My Daily Duties”

__

“And what is stopping me from not giving you the G?”

__

“Well It Seems Like Someone Doesn’t Want My Chocolate Taco Surprise The Next Time We Hang Out”

__

Mumbling profanities under his breath, Error opened a portal to his living area in the castle and pulled out the sack of gold he kept with him. The rest he stored in the Anti-Void. One of the pros of destroying worlds is that they don’t need the G, so he typically keeps it in the Anti-void. Just in case.

__

Taking out 25G, Error used his strings to place them in Blue’s grubby hands.

__

“What do you even do with the G?”

__

Blue hummed in thought as he counted out the money to make sure it was the right amount. He typically uses the money to help cheer up his friends when they needed it. Like buying something they liked or helping them when they need it. And some of it may or may not go back to Blue for things he needs.

__

What? Keeping track of everyone swearing is hard work and the new Zombiefest game isn’t cheap. Shooting zombies was an obvious need for Blue, it was an amazing stress reliever.

__

“Oh Just For Things Here And There”

__

Error shot a bland look at the happily counting greedy Skeleton. Error knew Bullshit when he saw it.

__

“Uh-huh, You know maybe you should change your title from Magnificent Blue to Maleficent Blue”

__

Blue put away the gold in his pocket to slip in his jar and shot Error the most innocent look he could pull. Making his eye light grow large as he clenched his hands to his chest.

__

“Whatever do you mean Error? I am the kindest, forgiving, patient-”

__

“Sure, whatever, Baby blue”

__

Blue felt his eye twitch at being interrupted and the nickname. That stupid nickname the voices constantly called him.

__

“Shut The Fuck Up Error, I Am Trying To Prove How Much Of A Saint I Am”

__

Error smirked and held out his own hand.

__

“That will be 5G to the swear jar, _Baby Blue”_

__

Blue grumbled about _“stingy skeletons”_ and _“I'm apparently the greedy one”_ , as he tossed the other the 5G.

__

“You Cheated. You Know I Hate That Stupid Nickname. Besides Black Already Called Dibs On Maleficent”

__

Error snickered at Blue and pocketed his G. Ah how sweet victory was. Ignoring the false accusations of cheating, he would _never_ , Error continued knitting as he spoke to Blue.

__

“Compared to you, Black is a pansy”

__

Blue went back to his own knitting as his mood improved as well.

__

“Now Error, It Is Rude To Talk Bad About Others, Even If It Is True And I Am Clearly The Superior Skeleton, We Should Respect Everyone”

__

Error’s glitching laughter made Blue join in with his own snickering. He didn’t hate Black at all. They were rivals and loved to try to one-up the other. It was just obvious that Blue was better and Black was just blind. 

__

Looking back down at the blue patch that had gotten bigger than it was at the beginning, Blue finally knew what he wanted to knit and went back into his work with some new energy. Both Skeletons continued to knit and talk as time went on.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: _*Setting up the game*_ Alright, go ahead and pick a character  
> Error: _*Looks confused, but selects a character*_ O-Okay, but what is the point of this game again? It better not be some simulation bullshit about friendship  
> Blue: _*Grins*_ Nope, it's all about shooting people and breaking stuff  
> Error: _*Confused and looks back and forth between Blue and the TV*_ Your not bullshitting me are you?  
> Blue: _*Smirks and starts round*_ What is the Destroyer getting cold feet about losing our bet?  
> Error: _*Returns Blue's grin and headshots the first zombie on the screen*_ This is gonna be my win, Baby Blue  
> Blue: _*kills a group of zombies with a pipe bomb and laughs*_ Mwhehehe, whatever you say Noob  
>  **A couple of hours later**  
>  Stretch: Hey Blue I'm back-  
> Blue: FUCKING HELL ERROR THAT WAS MY KILL!  
> Error: _*Smirks and shoots a zombie down*_ You snooze you loose bitch. Besides, you took my fucking train last round.  
> Blue: _*growls*_ Watch your back you glitch bitch thief. Me stealing your train will be the least of your worries  
> Stretch: _*shocked*_ U-um Blue did you just-  
> Error: YOU FUCKER YOU SHOT ME ON PURPOSE  
> Blue: _*Smirks and continues playing*_ You were in my way  
> Error: Bullshit! You did it so I would go down and you would win  
> Blue: _*Gasp* _Why Error, how vulgar of you to assume that I would-  
>  Error: _*Throws a zombie attractor bomb at Blue's character*_  
>  BLUE: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! IM DEAD NOW!  
> Error: _*Smirks at the victory screen*_ you were in my way  
> Blue: _*summons hammer and about to strike down like Thor*_  
>  Error: _*summons strings, ready to fight Blue*_  
>  Stretch: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK THE DESTROYER IS IN OUR HOUSE!  
> Blue: _*Looks over at Strech nervously, hiding hammer behind his back*_ Ummm, stress relief?  
> Error: _*salutes Blue and leaves to the anti void*_ Also you owe 55 G to the swear jar  
> Blue: Fuck  
> Stretch: _*tiredly point to jar*_ 60 G to the swear jar and an explanation.__


End file.
